A Banda de Rock
by Lellys Cullen
Summary: AU.Um concurso de melhor banda de musica é lançado em Hogwats. Lílian entra na disputa contra os marotos. Que trapaças e amores aconteceram durante o concurso entre a pouco popular Evans contra os Amáveis Marotos?
1. Inicio de um começo

**_É de suma importância que VOCÊS SAIBAM que eu estou voltando com essa fic que eu tinha em meu outro nick que eu perdi a senha! Lana Evans Potter!_**

**Portanto eu vou colocar tudo aqui desde o começo e espero que todos comentem assim como comentaram na outra fic que só tinha 2 capítulos completos! Eu irei revisa-los e posta-los em menos quantidade para não ficar muito cansativo! Ah e antes que eu me esqueça eu irei mudar ou acrescentar algumas coisas!**

**Nota:** Todos já sabem de cor e salteado que os personagens são da J.K. Rowling e todos os personagens que vocês não conhecem são da Lellys "aqui".

Sipnose: Um concurso de melhor banda de musica é lançado em Hogwats. Lílian entra na disputa contra os marotos. Que trapaças e amores aconteceram durante o concurso entre a pouco popular Evans contra os Amáveis Marotos?

**Inicio de um começo **

_(Quando Lily conheceu alguém realmente especial)_

Lílian estava agachada em cima da privada de um dos boxes do banheiro da murta que geme. Ela estava chorando silenciosamente por todo o sofrimento que o Tiago Potter fez-la passar. Ela só foi falar com ele dizendo que aceitava sair com ele mais antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca ele começou a ofende-la na frente de todo mundo antes de embarcarem para a casa após o final do 5° ano.

Durante as férias varias pessoas mandavam corujas para Lílian ofendendo-na ou coisa parecida. Para Lílian as coisas estavam sendo um tormento! Ela nunca mais saiu com garoto algum, pois eles começaram a esculacha-la chamando ela de feia entre outras coisas piores. Lílian não agüentou tanta humilhação e entrou na depressão. Ela nem penteava os cabelos quando acordava. Nem se preocupava se as meninas do dormitório em que ela dividia aumentava o seu uniforme 2 números maiores o que a deixava com aparência de gorda.

E o pior de tudo é que mesmo Tiago Potter a fazendo sofrer desse jeito ela começou a ama-lo. E iria sufocar esse sentimento ao Maximo possível!

Seus devaneios e lagrimas foram esquecidos quando Lílian percebeu que entrava um grupinho de garotas patty's e populares no banheiro para fofocar longe das outras pessoas. Lílian ficou bem quieta para ouvir a conversa delas sem ser percebida.

-Vocês viram? O Tiago ta caidinho por mim! – dizia uma voz de garota histérica.

-Menos Duda! – disse Clarice. – Ele só ta querendo tirar proveito de você!

-Ih ta com inveja é Cla? – perguntou uma nova voz.

-Eu com inveja? Se toca né Juli! Mais nem o Sirius e nem o Tiago ta caída por vocês! Eles só vão sair uma vez só!

-Por um acaso você já saiu com eles? – perguntou Eduarda

-Er... Não... é... é... claro que não! – Lílian percebeu que ela fraquejou e então chegou a conclusão de que ela ficava com eles até hoje, e a muito tempo.

-Acho bom mesmo! – disse Juliana. – Se não a gente ia enxota você por alta traição! Que nem a gente faz com muitas garotas por ai que atrai a atenção dos marotos!

-Isso mesmo! – disse Eduarda. – A Cla porque você não fica com o Remo?

-O Remo Lupin? Nem pensa ele é esquisito! Ele vive viajando, a família dele deve ser igual a de um coelho pra ter tantos parentes que morrem a cada mês!

-A corta essa! – disse Juliana –Ele pode ser meio esquisito mais é muito gostoso! – outro gritinho histérico das três.

-É pensando bem, é só pra ficar não é? – disse Clarice com um sorriso no rosto.

-Ai meu Merlin a gente tem que combinar agora pra você e o Remo também! E rápido que o nosso encontro é pra sexta-feira e já que é um encontro duplo poderia ser um triplo deve ser mô legal! – disse a Juliana.

-É pode ser! – disse Eduarda bastante empolgada. – Ai a gente tem que ver com que roupa a gente vai! – disse Eduarda dando um gritinho – Temos que fazer a mão, o pé, o cabelo! – mais um gritinho insuportável – ai é tanta coisa, que até cansa a minha beleza! – Por fim as três deram um suspiro.

-Bom vamos sair logo desse banheiro antes que aquela murta que geme volte! – disse Clarice.

-É vamos logo sair daqui! – disse Juliana. Após isso Lílian ouviu passos até que eles ficaram bem distantes e já não podiam mais ouvi-las.

É parece que elas vão ter um encontro e tanto. – pensava Lílian sentando na privada – Coitado do Lupin não sabe que tipinho de garota essa Clarice Doyle é. Só quer tirar proveito.

Com esses pensamentos Lílian saiu do boxe e lavou a mão e o rosto na pia. Ela se secou em uma toalha e saiu do banheiro carregando a pesada mochila nas costas. Lílian estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que ao virar o corredor ela esbarrou com uma pessoa e ela caiu no chão junto com essa pessoa.

-Oh, me desculpe foi sem querer eu... – Lílian ia se desculpando desesperadamente enquanto se levantava e enquanto se desculpava foi interrompida.

-Hei, hei, hei, não precisa se desculpar eu também não estava prestando atenção. – um jovem que Lílian nunca vira antes estava sorrindo pra ela e estava sendo tão gentio. – eu que peço desculpas para a senhorita...?

-Evans, Lílian Evans - Lílian respondeu.

-Me desculpe então Lílian... Posso te chamar assim?

-Claro e qual seu nome?

-A que grosseria minha esqueci de me apresentar! – disse o rapaz dando um tapa de leve na testa. – Felipe Ront. – Felipe era um rapaz que possuía os olhos azuis e uma pele clara. Seus cabelos eram bem negros e ele usava-os espetados. – Mais pode me chamar de Felipe ou Lipe. – Ah, e ele também possuía um belo sorriso.

-Então também pode me chamar de Lily.

-Muito bem então Lily... De qual casa você é?

-Grifinória e você?

-Também... Você estava indo pra lá eu posso te acompanhar já que eu também estou indo...

-Ta tudo bem...

-Você esta no 6° ano certo?

-Certo e você? – perguntou Lílian enquanto eles começaram a caminhas lentamente para o salão comunal

-Também...

-Olha que eu nunca te vi! –disse Lílian curiosa.

-É eu não costumo chamar muita atenção pra mim...

-Ata, sei, sei... Você sendo lindo do jeito que é, não chamar atenção? Há conta outra...!

-Você também é muito bonita mais pelo jeito não muito a atenção... – Lílian nessa hora ficou muito seria.

-Olha não precisa zombar de mim já tem muita gente fazendo isso por você!

-Eu não to zombando de você! – ele disse isso tão serio que Lílian realmente acreditou. – E olha eu vou indo e da uma passadinha nesse lugar e faça tudo o que esse papel pede ai no dia marcado tudo bem? – disse ele entregando-lhe um papel. – Te espero lá , não falte! Tchau! – disse ele dando um beijo no rosto da garota indo embora. Lílian levou um choque tão grande que nem viu para aonde ele foi e ficou totalmente petrificada.

Após se recuperar Lílian guardou o papel sem olha-lo e foi indo em direção ao salão comunal. Quando ela adentro lá, o salão estava cheio e foi como se algo novo se apossasse dela, ela viu que os marotos iriam enfeitiça-las mais Lílian foi rápida no gatilho.

-Expelliarmus – Tiago Potter disse apontando a varia para Lílian.

-Protego – Lílian se protegeu antes que o feitiço de Tiago a alcançasse. – Covarde ataca pelas costas o tamanho do medo de perder se tiver que enfrentar alguém que esteja preparado e sem seus amiguinhos! – essa realmente deve ter humilhado o maroto só que Lílian não viu já que subiu na mesma hora para o dormitório não esperando resposta.

Lílian quando entro no dormitório jogou a mochila de canto e foi até o seu guarda-roupa. Ela decidiu usar uma camisola que ela não usava desde ser humilhada pelo maroto. Lílian separou as suas coisas de banho, quando lembrou do papel que o Felipe te deu. Ela tirou o papel amarelo do bolso e se sentou no parapeito da janela para ver o que estava escrito. Lílian abriu o papel cuidadosamente para então ver:

"_Lily,_

_Vá ao 7° andar encoste na parede do lado esquerdo do vaso de cerâmica branca e se concentre em "Quero ira sala da Virginia Ront" após isso passe 3 vezes pelo corredor e vá na parede que você se concentro, lá vai aparecer uma maçaneta de uma porta._

_Essa sala se chama: "A sala precisa". Esteja lá amanhã (terça-feira) às 23:00 h._

_Beijos e por favor não falte que o assunto é sério._

_Lipe Ront._

_P.S.: Lily vai eu não vou zombar da sua cara e, tipo, é difícil dizer isso mais ainda não é um encontro é uma reunião."_

Lílian leu e releu varias vezes aquele pedaço de papel até decorar o que estava escrito. As garotas que dividiam o quarto com a Lílian chegaram tomaram banho e dormiram mais Lílian ainda continuava lá sem ao menos se mexer; lendo e relendo aquele pergaminho pensando se realmente deveria ir. Poderia ter algo relacionado a o Voldemort mais Lílian achou muito improvável, mais com todas aquelas dicas de passar três vezes no corredor fosse para rir dela, então Lílian achou melhor não ir.

-Droga! – exclamou Lílian após descer do parapeito da janela pisou em algo pontudo que quando ela foi olhar para baixo viu que era um pedaço de plástico parecido com uma tampinha.

Lílian pegou aquela camisola vermelha junto com o robe vermelho e foi tomar banho. No banho pela primeira vez em muito tempo Lílian desembaraçou os cabelos e se vestiu. Ela não secou os cabelos e eles encharcaram o robe da camisola da Lílian que não deu muita importância.

Ela desceu as escadas do dormitório para beber água quando se deparou com o Tiago Potter e Sirius Black se agarrando com a mesma menina. Isso pra Lílian foi bem nojento mais ela não disse nada. Foi lá bebeu sua água fingindo que nem tava vendo o que o Potter e o Black vaziam com aquela garota.

Lílian viu que era a Clarice Doyle e se segurou para dizer o quanto ela mesma era inteligente de ter sacado tudo antes daquela sena. Para a sorte da Lílian aquilo não passava de beijos e alguns amassos e foi entre esses beijos e amassos que o Potter parou pra beber água e se deparou com a Lílian bebendo água com uma camisola bem sexy e vermelha.

A se não fosse a Evans eu chamava ela para participar da minha festinha particular com a Clarice – pesava Tiago enquanto quase devorava com os olhos o decote avantajado da camisola e o quanto curtinho batia a camisola nas pernas. – E o jeito que ta esse cabelo da mais vontade ainda...

Lílian percebeu que o maroto quase a devorava e Lílian começou a se achar muito atraente e decidiu dar uma provocada a "mais". Ela enquanto "bebia" a água colocou um pé dela na sua coxa levantando a camisola de leve. Depois deixou "sem querer" a alça do robe e da camisola caírem belo seu ombro fazendo Tiago a desejar ainda mais.

Após isso Lílian colocou o copo do lado da garrafa de água e olhou pro Tiago que ainda a olhava. Fingindo não dar importância Lílian foi para a escada do dormitório e subiu saltitante fazendo a camisola subir um bocado fazendo o Tiago sentir mais desejo por aquela ruiva.

Cara aquela Evans é muito gostosa, mais como pode ser? A me esqueci de que ela já foi maravilhosa...– Tiago em pensamento – Quer saber deixa pra lá e se concentra na Clarice por enquanto... por enquanto...

**N/A: Oiiii! Estou de volta! Ta'mo ai na atividade! Bom esse é o primeiro capitulo! Semana que vem tem mais! Ou quem sabe se vocês deixarem reviews ao invés de postar 5 pags ñ coloco logo 10? **

Eu queria pedir milhões de desculpas aos antigos leitores pela demora! E se você estiver relendo novamente espero que acompanhe e deixe reviews pois terá algumas coisas diferentes!

A e já deixem sujestões de musicas de rock que vocês gostariam que a futura banda tocasse e se possível me mandasse a musica, mais se você ñ tiver como me mandar a musica td bem!

Outro pedido de desculpa é pra as autoras das fics que eu leio! O meu FanFicition ñ deixa eu mandar reviews pra ninguém! Da até raiva!

**No próximo capitulo...**

"_Tudo corria normalmente ninguém olhava para a cara da garota até Lílian ver o Felipe acenando chamando ela para sentar com ele. Lílian sorriu e foi para junto dele..."_

BJUS! S2

**02/07/2006 – 13:15**


	2. Reunião

**No capitulo anterior...**

"_Após isso Lílian colocou o copo do lado da garrafa de água e olhou pro Tiago que ainda a olhava. Fingindo não dar importância Lílian foi para a escada do dormitório e subiu saltitante fazendo a camisola subir um bocado fazendo o Tiago sentir mais desejo por aquela ruiva._

Cara aquela Evans é muito gostosa, mais como pode ser? A me esqueci de que ela já foi maravilhosa...– Tiago em pensamento – Quer saber deixa pra lá e se concentra na Clarice por enquanto... por enquanto..."

**Mais um dia qualquer**

(Conhecendo a dona da reunião)

-Triiiiiiiiiiiiim, Trriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim, Trrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim! – o despertador da Lílian tocava até ela da um tapa em cima dele com tudo para desprogamar – 6:00 horas da manhã. – informava o Relógio.

-Hei Evans desliga logo essa porra que eu quero dormir! – disse uma garota que dormia no mesmo dormitório que a Lílian.

-Mal humorada! – exclamou Lílian após se sentar na cama. Lílian se espreguiçou e ficou embaçando um pouco até da 6:30 e ela se levantar.

Lílian foi até a mochila e deu uma conferida no horário. Aula de DCAT. Aula de Poções.Tempo Livre. Almoço. Tempo Livre.Aula de feitiços. Aula de Transfiguração. Aula de Herbologia. Ela arrumou a mochila com todos os matérias.

Lílian tomou um banho bem demorado e só saiu quando as suas colegas de quarto encheram o saco dela. Após sair do banho ela se secou bem. Colocou o uniforme e se olhou na frente do espelho. Esse uniforme é tão largo – pensava Lílian se observando na frente do espelho. – E se eu desse uma encurtada. Afinal acabei de descobrir que eu não sou tão feia assim quanto parece... Mais talvez... Algo me diz que é melhor continuar do jeito que ta só vou deixar essa blusa menos larga.

Lílian deixou a blusa soltinha mais não larga de mais e nem colada. Após isso ela amarrou o cabelo em um coque nada a ver e desceu para o salão comunal.

Ela viu que o Tiago Potter a olhava e ela também retribuiu o olhar até o Sirius Black, amigo do Potter dizer:

-Hei Pontas o que aconteceu?

-Hã... Nada não só tava pensando... – Lílian não pode saber o que era já que ela passou pelo buraco do retrato indo em direção ao salão principal.

Tudo corria normalmente ninguém olhava para a cara da garota até Lílian ver o Felipe acenando chamando ela para sentar com ele. Lílian sorriu e foi para junto dele sendo seguida pelos olhares de muita gente surpresa por ela ter amizade de um cara tão bacana e bonito como ele.

-Oi Lílian. –cumprimento Felipe. – Senta aqui com a gente.

-Tudo bem? – perguntou Lílian após dar um beijo no rosto do Felipe.

-Claro, melhor agora...

-Hunhum... – o clima foi cortado por uma menina da aparência da mesma idade da Lílian. Cabelo ruivo bate na cintura, os cabelos bem lisos e olhos castanhos e a pele branquinha. A menina era muito bonita. – não vai me apresenta não é?

-Me desculpa! Lily essa é minha irmã Virginia Ront. Vi essa aqui é a Lílian Evans a qual eu te falei.

-Prazer... – disse Lílian com educação.

-O prazer é todo o meu... O Lipe disse que você era bonita só não imaginei o tanto... – Lílian franziu o cenho após ouvir isso mais nada disse.

-Você é que ta planejando a tal reunião não é? – perguntou Lílian displicente enquanto mordia uma torrada.

-Sou eu sim, vejo que você é muito perceptiva...

-Mais do que se trata a reunião?

-As 23:00 em ponto você saberá – Virginia se levantou e ficou de pé. – Agora tenho que ir tchau.

-Tchau – responderam Lílian e o Felipe junto.

-Você não parece muito a sua irmã.

-É que a gente é irmão só por parte de pai...

-E nasceram no mesmo ano?

-Pois é meu pai tinha acabado de se separar da minha mãe quando conheceu a mãe da Virginia e foi nesse meio tempo que ele fez a gente...

-Me desculpe se eu fui inconveniente... – se desculpou Lílian timidamente.

-Você nunca é inconveniente! – ele respondeu bem próximo ao rosto dela.

-Sabe depois de que eu te encontrei no corredor eu fiquei movida a intuições até parece que eu tomei a poção Felix Felicis!

-Eu costumo fazer isso com as mulheres mesmo. – disse ele se gabando.

-Convencido... – disse Lílian sorrindo.

-Acho que esse foi o seu 1° sorriso sincero depois de muito tempo?

-É e foi. – Lílian olhou para as próprias mãos e tomou seu suco de abóbora. Felipe se levantou e disse:

-Já estou indo para a sala se quiser ir comigo...

-Não obrigada eu vou comer mais um pouco e já vou para a aula – disse Lílian com um leve sorriso.

-Esta bem então. A gente se vê por ai! – ele pegou a mochila dele jogou nos ombros e deu um beijo no rosto da Lílian.

-Tchau – disse Lílian para ele que foi embora.

Lílian deu um leve suspiro e começou a comer algumas torradas que ela havia passado requeijão. Lílian começou a divagar os seus pensamentos sobre o Felipe, a reunião, o Potter e aonde tudo começou.

Seus olhos se perderam em algum ponto da janela do salão, quando ela ouviu milhares de bateres de asas e foi ai que veio uma coruja toda preta e de aspecto carrancuda mais uma coruja de penugem majestosa que pousou em frente a Lílian atraindo muitos olhares para elas.

-Ola Afrodite o que tem hoje para mim? – a coruja estendeu a pata com o profeta diário. – Ora, ora, ora. Hoje você fez questão de buscar o profeta para mim? – perguntou Lílian com um sorriso – Tudo bem vejamos o que tem de noticia hoje...

Lílian abriu o jornal e nele só falava sobre Voldemort. Lílian sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo. Tinha medo pelo seus pais. Lílian afastou esses pensamentos quando viu que a Afrodite estava com outro pedaço de pergaminho. Lílian retirou o pergaminho da pata dela e deu um pedaço da torrada que estava comendo a pouco. A coruja deu um pio e esperou a resposta.

Lílian abriu o pergaminho e se deparou com uma letra garranchada. Lílian logo sabia que era. Hagrid!

"_Lily, sei que você tem uma aula vaga depois do almoço venha aqui para termos uma conversinha já que não nos falamos a muito tempo..._

Carinhosamente Hagrid" 

Lílian pegou uma pena e escreveu no verso:

"_Estarei ai sem falta e vou levar para você um bolo da bruxa que só eu sei fazer! Assim que terminar o meu almoço irei te visitar. Ah e eu queria ver como vai os hipogrifos e os testrálhios._

_Atenciosamente Lílian."_

Satisfeita com o que escreveu, Lílian amarrou na pata da Afrodite que levantou vôo atraindo a atenção de todos novamente. Lílian maneou a cabeça e se levantou jogando a mochila nos ombros. Ela saiu andando enquanto comia sua ultima torrada. Ela foi andando calmamente até a sala de DCAT ao mesmo tempo que cantarolava uma musica da Pitty – Equalize.

Ao entrar na sala ela viu que tinha chegado poucas pessoas. Viu que em um canto no fundo da sala conversava o Felipe e a Virginia eles estavam bem absortos e Lílian resolveu não interromper. Ela se sentou na carteira da frente onde eles estavam e com um pouco de tédio pegou o jornal para fazer as cruzadinhas. Enquanto fazia Lílian cantarolava bem baixinho.

Ela não percebeu mais o Felipe e a Virginia se calaram para prestar atenção no que a Lílian cantava. Eles sorriram satisfeitos e o Felipe tocou no ombro da ruiva para chamar-lhe a atenção. Lílian que estava tão entretida na cruzadinha que levou um susto e pulou da cadeira.

-Desculpe eu não queria te assusta – desculpou-se Felipe.

-Tudo bem... eu é que estou meio aérea.

-Você canta muito bem... – começou Virginia – Já pensou em montar uma banda?

-Eu? Não, não, não, não... eu só canto no chuveiro... A única coisa que eu sou boa é na guitarra...

-Você toca guitarra também? – perguntou Virginia empolgada.

-Toco mais porque o interesse? – perguntou Lílian.

-É raro pessoas que saibam tocar aqui em Hogwats... – respondeu ela. – Mais bem, mesmo tocando você nunca pensou em montar uma banda?

-Não... – disse Lílian vagamente. – eu ando com preocupações de mais para pensar em ter uma banda...

-Você é quem sabe... – disse a Virginia. – você vai na reunião?

-Acho que sim, não sei... – respondeu Lílian.

-Vai que você não ira se arrepender. – disse Virginia confiante. – Olha se você for eu te dou o meu irmão em troca – Lílian arqueou uma sobrancelha e o Felipe fez cara de ofendido.

-A é assim? – perguntou Felipe para Virginia. – Mais você não precisa me vender para ela não por dois motivos!

-E eu posso saber quais são? – perguntou Lílian.

-Claro. – respondeu Felipe. – Primeiro que eu sei que você vai e segundo porque eu já sou seu!

Lílian não sabia se ficava contente ou constrangida e decidiu o meio termo. As patty's que estavam ali perto ficaram horrorizadas pois do jeito que ele falou parecia que eles estavam namorando.

-Assim vão pensar que a gente ta com rolo! – sussurrou Lílian.

-Não é porque você ainda não aceitou. – ele disse isso alto o bastante para elas e os marotos que estavam do lado dela ouvirem.

-Só não aceitei porque você não me convidou. – ela disse no mesmo volume que ele.

-Então eu te convido agora – os marotos e as Patty's olharam para eles na expectativa da resposta da Lílian, que não foi dita pela entrada do professor. Lílian maneou a cabeça de leve e deu uma piscadela para ele. Ela percebeu a brincadeira dele e achou engraçada. Lílian voltou-se para a sua carteira e viu que deixaram a cruzadinha do diário profeta pronta e ela nem viu.

-Hei alguém fez a minha cruzadinha! – Lílian tava tão indignada que acabou falando alto demais e atraiu a atenção de todos.

-A srta Evans deve estar sabendo de tudo da aula para se preocupar com a sua cruzadinha não? – perguntou o professor com uma voz arrastada. – Já que é assim, então a Srta poderia nos contar o que é o Voto Perpetuo?

-É um juramento que precisa de uma Avalista. Após realizado, você não pode quebrar o voto pois se não morrerá.

-Qualquer um poderia nos ter respondido isso! – Lílian ficou "P" da vida mais decidiu não discutir. O resto da aula foi um tédio e toda a hora o professor arranjava uma desculpa para descontar pontos. Após muito tédio e tortura muito bem disfarçado pela Lílian o sinal tocou e ela foi a primeira a sair da sala.

* * *

**No capitulo anterior... **

_"O resto da aula foi um tédio e toda a hora o professor arranjava uma desculpa para descontar pontos. Após muito tédio e tortura muito bem disfarçado pela Lílian o sinal tocou e ela foi a primeira a sair da sala." _

Reunião 

_(Elas também foram chamadas para a reunião?) _

Lílian andava bem de pressa para a aula de poções. Estava querendo que o dia terminasse logo para chegar a tal reunião. Ela tentava pensar em algo para aquela reunião mais nada vinha na sua cabeça. Com esses pensamentos Lílian ia indo para as masmorras. Antes mesmo de chegar na sala ela já sentia o frio, juntou a capa mais para perto do corpo e entrou na sala.

A sala estava vazia como era de se esperar. O professor estava sentando em cima de mesa pensativo quando a Lílian chegou. Ele rapidamente se ajeitou em cima da mesa e abriu um leve sorriso para Lílian que também retribuiu do mesmo modo.

-Bom dia Lílian. – disse o professor.

-Bom dia Horacio. – Lílian tinha bastante intimidade com o professor. Ele a adorava, ou melhor, a amava como uma filha que ele nunca teve. Ele sempre deu permissão para ela o chamar somente de Horacio enquanto ninguém estivesse vendo, para ninguém pensar que era favoritismo. Lílian também gostava bastante dele. Era legal e engraçado.Podia parecer bastante interesseiro mais Lílian gostava dele mesmo assim. Gostava como quem gosta e um padrinho que é próximo.

-Sente aqui na frente! A aula vai ser bem fácil... Estou de bom humor...! – Lílian se sentou aonde ele indicou e logo começou a montar as suas coisas. Ela tirou o livro e perguntou:

-Horacio que pagina é hoje?

-364... – Lílian o olhou espantada – decidi adiantar um pouquinho... ou melhor... somente 329 poções inúteis... – Lílian riu e maneou a cabeça. Ele era o único que às vezes a fazia dar um sorrisinho e outro.

Ela suspirou e concentrou em sua poção antes de começar. Tinha que esperar os outros. O humor da Lílian melhorou gradativamente durante a aula. Além dos pontos e os elogios o professor ficou tirando os marotos com coisas do tipo: "Os grandiosos marotos não conseguem serem melhores que uma garota e um garoto impopular?" ou então: "Vocês estão cozinhado feijão ou fazendo uma poção?". Lílian se segurava para não rir e os sonserinos então, nem se fala!

A aula acabou e Lílian foi para o dormitório. Jogou a bolsa dentro do baú e foi para o banheiro. Depois disso ela foi para a cozinha e no meio da baderna dos elfos domésticos ela fez o bolo do Hagrid. Ela terminou o bolo e era a hora do almoço. Lílian almoçou lá mesmo e depois disso ela saiu com um pano coberto o bolo e foi para a cabana do Hagrid.

Estava tudo como sempre. Saia fumaça da chaminé da pequena cabana e Lílian deu 3 batidas na porta. Demorou um pouco e então um sorridente Hagrid foi cumprimenta-la e deixou ela entrar.

-Oi Lily, achei que chegaria mais tarde.

-Eu tinha uma aula vaga antes do almoço. – ela colocou o bolo em cima da mesa e tirou o pano que o cobria. Hagrid pegou duas canecas enormes e encheram de chá fumegante. Lílian cortou um pequeno pedaço de bolo e o Hagrid cortou um pedaço de ¼ do bolo. – e então como é que vai os Hipogrifos?

-Bem, eles estão na fase da adolescência. Estão meio agitados... sabe como é hormônios em fúria! – Lílian deu um sorriso. Ela reparou que desde o café da manhã ela ria bastante até para quem nunca sorria.

-E os testrálhios?

-Mais fortes e bonitos que nunca depois eu irei mostrá-lo a você! – a conversa foi muito agradável mais quando ele falou que iria mostrar os testrálhios Lílian falou que tinha aula de Feitiços o que era verdade.

Ela foi até o dormitório arrumou a mochila de novo e desceu para o salão comunal. Ainda tinha tempo e terminou o resto da lição de casa que faltava. Após isso Lílian foi correndo para a aula de feitiços que já havia começado. Ela entrou e pareceu que ela era invisível, o que ela já havia se acostumado. Feitiços foi uma aula até que bem legal. Tinha que fazer um feitiço mudo. Lílian foi muito bem apesar de invisível. Para ela ter ganhado 5 pontos sendo invisível para muitos já era grande coisa!

Depois disso Lílian seguiu rápido para a aula de Transfiguração. Ela chegou depois dos marotos e fingiu que nem os viu mais, Potter a olhou novamente e com um olhar estranho. Lílian que estava fileiras a frente mais claramente exposta a visão dos marotos sentiu o olhar do Potter cravado em si.

A aula começou e o tempo todo ela sentia o olhar do maroto. Aquilo começou a incomodar muito mais Lílian não deu bandeira. No final da aula ela simplesmente se virou e deu de cara com ele a encarando descaradamente. Lílian retribuiu o olhar e parou quando o sinal tocou. Ela segui para a aula de Herbologia nas estufas após deixar a mochila no salão comunal.

Lilian fez trio com duas meninas que ela simpatizou muito e eram muito parecidas com ela. Alice Combins e Ana Bolt. Eram super legais e os marotos arruinaram a vida delas. Mais elas disseram que na sua vida teria uma mudança a essa noite. Lílian achou estranho mais achou melhor não comentar nada sobre o assunto.

Final da aula elas foram para o salão comunal da grifinoria e cada uma foi para o seu dormitório tomar um banho. Lílian trocou de uniforme e desceu para jantar com os cabelos soltos e bem longos úmidos. Eles estavam bem bonitos mais Lílian só tinha um pensamento: A reunião. Ela conversou animada com as meninas mais Lílian não parava de tamborilar o dedo na mesa o que ela só faz em três ocasiões: Nervosismo, Ansiosa e com medo.

Terminou o jantar Lílian ficou conversando com elas até as 22:30. Elas foram "dormir" e quando era quase 23:00 Lílian foi a reunião. Ela se achou idiota mais seguiu as instruções do bilhete e quando abriu a porta uma surpresa. Virginia dormia no colo do Felipe que dormia apoiado a um sofá.

-Humrum – disse Lílian fazendo os dois acordarem em um pulo. – Tipo e ai? O que vocês tem a falar?

-Bom ainda falta duas pessoas para podermos começar. – disse Virginia arrumando a roupa amassada. Lílian suspirou e se sentou na cadeira. Pouco tempo depois chegaram a Alice Combins e a Ana Bolt. Todos ficaram com uma cara de: "o que se ta fazendo aqui?" e Virginia logo falou: - Bom eu chamei vocês aqui para tratar um assunto que intereça a todas vocês...

"Vou começar a contar da minha vida para vocês entenderem um pouco de tudo e porque... Eu estava em meu quarto ano e fui extremamente humilhada pelos marotos! A minha vida virou um inferno! Eu comecei a cair na depressão e fiquei igual a vocês... Meu irmão me alertou de tudo e me mostrou que eu não sou como eu pensei que era... Aquele monstro! Passou o quinto ano e a minha vida voltou ao normal como sempre...

"Nesse ano eu já estava maquinando uma coisa contra os marotos... Uma coisa sem violência e que pudesse mostrar o quanto somos melhores que eles... Eu descobri uma coisa junto com os marotos só que eles não sabem... Eu comecei a estudar as pessoas e achei 3 pessoas perfeitas que podem me ajudar e acabar se ajudando tremendamente...

"O que eu quero dizer é que eu descobri que vai ter um concurso que vai ser anunciado no final desse mês... Esse concurso é da melhor banda no quesito geral. Logotipo, roupas nomes e principalmente o som...Tudo conta... Iluminação, fumaça e tudo mais... E então eu procurei uma baixista, guitarrista e uma vocalista realmente boa que foram humilhadas pelos marotos... Encontrei vocês... E ai você topam participar da banda?"

As três garotas estavam chocadas. Não esboçaram reação nenhuma. Era tudo muito estranho e novo. E se elas não fossem boas o bastante e perdesse para os marotos? E se elas se dessem bem? E se forem mais humilhadas ainda? E se elas fossem glorificadas? E se elas tocassem mal? E se elas tocassem muito bem? Eram tantos "se" que ficava até difícil de pensar.

-E então vocês topam? – perguntou Virginia ansiosa enquanto Felipe analisava a cena com atenção.

-Eu topo mais e se a gente não for bem o bastante? – perguntou Alice receosa – eu fiz anos de cursos para o baixo mais eu não sei se eu atenderei a todas as expectativas...!

-Isso é fácil... É só a gente treinar e depois ouvi o ensaio para saber se podemos continuar. –disse Felipe simplesmente.

-É, eu também topo! Ta na hora daqueles _"marotos"_ vagabundos aprenderem a suas lições! – disse Ana – mais eu não sou muito boa na guitarra principal!

-Isso é fácil além da Lílian ter uma voz incrível ela é maravilhosa na guitarra... - Virginia olhou para o rosto da ruiva que estava impassível. – só basta você aceitar... E ai Lílian você topa? – Vácuo... Lílian ouviu tudo mais não respondeu nada... nem ao menos piscou. – Olha se você não quiser tudo bem mais você realmente ira fazer falta e... – ela foi bruscamente interrompida pela Lílian levantando de uma vez assustando a todos.

-O que o Felipe vai fazer? – Lílian perguntou.

-Eu sou o cafetão... – ele disse sorrindo – vocês fazerem o show, e eu recebo a grana – Lílian abriu um sorriso – mais em algumas musicas se precisar eu posso ser o segunda voz, o tecladista ou o pianista.

-Bem eu vou para o meu quarto. Amanha durante o jantar eu dou a resposta... Até mais... – disse Lílian saindo da sala batendo a porta bem devagar.

-Vocês acham que ela vai aceitar? – perguntou Alice receosa.

-Mais eu tenho é certeza! – disse Virginia com um sorriso.

-Aposto que a resposta será durante o almoço. – disse Felipe com um sorriso.

-Bom até mais... – disse Ana se levantando despedindo-se de todos.

-Eu também vou indo. – disse Alice se levantado.

-A a gente também vai, podemos ir juntos. – respondeu Virginia – assim a gente conversa melhor.

-Pode ser – disse Alice sorrindo.

Elas foram para a torre da grifinoria no meio de risadas e conversas. Todas se sentiram como se conhecessem a séculos. Eles se davam muito bem, e Virginia achou ótimo, pois ela nunca mais teve amigas de verdade além do seu irmão desde o incidente com os marotos.

Elas ficaram na sala comunal conversando e rindo enquanto isso Lílian travava uma guerra dentro de si própria.

-Ser ou não ser... Eis a questão... Participar ou não? E se quando chegasse à hora, minha voz travar e eu não consegui cantar? Imaginou o mico! Serei muito mais zoada pelos marotos do que já sou. Acho que não agüentaria isso de novo... É... isso ai... eu não vou participar...

Com esses pensamentos Lílian adormeceu...

**Continua... **

**N/A: **E ai galera blz? Gostaram do cap? Espero q sim! Bom coloquei 10 pags apesar de num merecerem (claro cade as reviews galera) mais como eu vou ter que ficar 1 mês sem postar...

Infelismente terei de ficar 1 mês sem postar por isso eu postei dois caps em 1!

Nesse meio tempo vão deixando reviews com musicas de que vc acha que a banda da Lilian deve cantar e deixem também as musicas que os marotos deverão cantar!

**NÃO VÃO PENSAR QUE EU VOU BANDONAR A FIC, PQ EU NÃO VOU!**

Bjus e até mês que vem!

**No próximo capitulo... **

_"__No caminho ela sentiu um par de mãos fortes a empurrar para uma sala vazia. Lílian pensava ser o Felipe mais ele não era de fazer isso. Mais para a sua total surpresa era o..."_

**04/07/2006 - 18:20**


	3. Resposta da Reviews

**Infelizmente num é um capitulo novo!**

Como deu tempo de volta eu vim responder as reviews!

Num pensa que eu não vi não hem! É q num deu tempo de responder ontem e eu esqueci de falar das reviews!

Eu quis dizer q eu recebi poucas, mais valeu por mtaa, pq eu amei (+ esperava mais mais pra mim já ta d+ assim, se as reviews forem nesse passo eu vou morrer de alegria!)

DeH: É eu sei q ta meio confuso 'meio? E o.O?' mais eu decidi volta a posta a fic e comecei primeiro a colocar o começo, para as pessoas q não leram a fic! A e a principil pode deletar a outra fic se vc guardou em algum lugar pra continuar lendo, fique com só essa aqui blz? Bjus .+. Lellys .+.

Flavinha Greeneye: A atualização foi logo e foi 10 pags pena q a agora é só daqui a 1 mês, mais eu vou fazer o possível pra posta logo! Prometo! Bom só pela sua review foi que eu voltei aqui e também por outras pessoas que comentou mais daqui a 1 mês, ou até menos eu posto mais um cap! E a curiosidade é o q deixa a fic mais gostosa!

Cissy Black: Bom eu acho q vou colocar a sua sugestão da musica com algum casal só que + pra frente, quando o concurso já tiver rolando e tals... E a idéia do Sirius e Tiago com a mesma garota, é só pra dás um aspecto mais "nojento" deles, pra ver como eles são baixos mais no decorrer da fic eu faço eles sofrerem e os concerto! ;)... Num fica triste naum! Eu vou fazer o possível pra poder atualizar novamente!

Naty: Agora é pra valer! Vou continuar com a fic, firme e forte! Obrigada pelos elogios e os próximos capítulos, uma pena vai demora um pouquinho mais eu num parei naum hem!

Fi Felton: Ainda bem q vc ta gostando da fic! Eu quase desisti mais decidi voltar e voltei com td... rsrsrs... E espero que você tenha gostados desses capítulos postados.

Jehssik: Ainda bem que vc ta gostando mais você vai ver que um mês passa rápido! (assim eu espero)... rsrsrs...

**Vou ficando por aqui, agradeço a todos que leram e não comentaram e + quem comentou! Quem deixar Reviews dps das resposta que eu respondi, irei responder no próximo capitulo!**

**Bjus e até a vista!**

**05/07/2006 – 11:00**


	4. Acorda LILY!

**No Capitulo anterior...**

"_E se quando chegasse à hora, minha voz travar e eu não consegui cantar? Imaginou o mico! Serei muito mais zoada pelos marotos do que já sou. Acho que não agüentaria isso de novo... É... isso ai... eu não vou participar..._

_Com esses pensamentos Lílian adormeceu..."_

**Acorda Lily**

_(Duvida cruel, é agora a minha chance?)_

Lílian deu um bocejo e se espreguiçou na cama. Ainda não tivera coragem de abrir os olhos... Ela estava rolando de um lado e para o outro na cama. Era muito raro acontecer isso mais ela estava com uma tremenda preguiça. De tanto rolar para um lado e pro outro ela caiu da cama e se deparou com as meninas do quarto olhando para ela com uma cara de: "Você é retardada assim mesmo?".

Ela não deu bola e foi para o banheiro tomar um banho bem demorado. Quando saiu o quarto tava vazio. Bocejando mais uma vez Lílian se trocou e sentiu um friozinho. Olhou pela janela e viu que iria chover. Ela vestiu a roupa de sempre e colocou o sobre tudo que ela nunca usava.

Pegou a mochila que ela arrumou ontem a noite e seguiu para o salão principal. Algumas pessoas a olharam mais logo desviaram o olhar. Lílian se sentou afastada do grupo da Virginia, Felipe, Alice e Ana e sem perceber acabou se sentando perto dos marotos.

Lílian estava muito aérea. E ela nem mesmo percebeu que tinha comido o café da manhã. Ela se levantou e foi seguindo para a primeira aula do dia: Poções.

No caminho ela sentiu um par de mãos fortes a empurrar para uma sala vazia. Lílian pensava ser o Felipe mais ele não era de fazer isso. Mais para a sua total surpresa era o Potter!

-Evans eu tenho que falar uma coisa bem rápida com você – ele disse serio.

-Fala logo que eu não tenho tempo pra gastar com gente como você! – ela falou bem ríspida.

-O que você pretendia com aquele dia que você foi falar comigo no ano passado e segunda-feira à noite.

-No ano passado não intereça, porque já passou e segunda eu pretendia beber água. – ela disse rispidamente e saiu da sala driblando o maroto para ir logo para as masmorras.

Ela durante a aula ficou tão aérea que nem percebeu que colocou salamandra ao invés da essência da flor acídia obrigando o professor Slughorn a descontar pontos dela. No final da aula ele a segurou.

-Lílian o que ta acontecendo com você? – perguntou o professor parecendo preocupado – Você nunca fez isso antes...!

-Me desculpe eu estou pensando em uma coisa muito importante pra mim e eu tenho que tomar cuidado com a decisão... – ela respondeu e saiu da sala imediatamente.

Lílian decidiu se concentra na aula de feitiços que teria agora e pensar nisso depois... Ao entrar na sala ela fez dupla com a Alice que tentava convencer Lílian que não estava prestando atenção decidiu pensar somente na aula.

-Alice me desculpe mais me deixe me concentra na aula agora depois eu dou a minha resposta...

-Tentar fugir do assunto não resolve – ela respondeu astutamente. – pense nas apostas que estão muito altas... Pense no que você pode perder primeiro... Mais depois no que você "vai" ganhar! – Lílian suspirou e continuou a fazer o feitiço pensando no que a Alice disse.

Ao acabar a aula Lílian foi ao salão comunal e terminou todas as lições para a casa o que ela fez perfeitamente apesar de estar bastante desligada do mundo. Lílian guardou as coisas no quarto e lavou a mão no banheiro para seguir ao salão principal para almoçar.

No almoço Lílian se sentou do lado do grupo da banda e despejou falando baixo.

-Olha eu faço os teste lá pra saber se a gente ta legal... Se eu gostar do resultado eu entro na banda... – Ao terminar isso os outros quatro estavam com um sorriso enorme e Lílian suspirou. – Quando vai ser o ensaio?

-Bom todos aqui fazemos as mesmas aulas, então depois do almoço é aula vaga... A gente pode ir para a sala precisa treinar...! – disse Felipe simplesmente.

-É pode ser... – disse Lílian começando a comer.

-Se ta tão estranha Lílian – disse Ana. – Nem parece aquela menina que a gente conversou ontem...

-É que eu só to pensando na banda... – Lílian mentiu discaradamente mais ninguém contra disse. Na verdade ela estava pensando nos marotos e ficou claro quando ela não parou de encarar o Potter que já tava ficando incomodado.

-Lílian assim o Potter vai derreter! – disse Virginia sinceramente.

-Pra você olhar mais para o Potter é só você sentar na frente dele se não você vai ficar com torcicolo! – disse Ana. Lílian não ficou brava. Sabia que era verdade e riu.

-É que eu to relembrando algumas coisas... Só isso...

-Ah ta... – disse Alice sinceramente. – Bom é melhor a gente já escrever a lista das musicas que a gente vai ensaiar...

-Alguém tem papel e uma pena? – perguntou Lílian. – Virginia deu o papel e a pena e Lílian foi escrevendo logo após os outros escreveram as musicas que eles iriam treinar. – Ta certo então... – disse Lílian se levantando – Vamos treinar as musicas então?

-Ta... Pode ser... – disse Felipe.

-Regra básica – disse Lílian após o Felipe se levantar e eles ficarem frente a frente – nunca me diga "pode ser..." ou é "sim" ou é "não"... Opinião... – disse Lílian mexendo os dedos.

-Não... – ele respondeu.

-Não o que? – perguntou Lílian.

-Você falou para eu ter opinião própria e eu to tendo... Eu não vou seguir a sua regra... – ele disse isso serio e ela estava seria então os dois do nada começaram a rir e todos olharam pra cara deles...

-Sabe eu to começando a achar que DEUS me mandou um anjo... – começou Lílian quando eles começaram a andar para a sala precisa.

-Um anjo do que? – ele perguntou no pé do ouvido dela.

-Uma anjo da guarda... – ele fez uma cara de triste – mais pode virar outro tipo de anjo se ele quiser... – disse Lílian sorrindo.

-E eu posso saber que tipo de anjo ele pode ser? – perguntou Virginia entrando na brincadeira.

-Um anjo amigo... – ela respondeu rindo e Felipe fez uma cara de triste.

-Só de amigo?

-Não sei... Depende de muita coisa para você ser mais que um amigo para mim... – respondeu Lílian enigmática. Eles chegaram na frente da sala precisa e Virginia fez o pequeno "Ritual" e eles entraram em um estúdio completo.

Lílian ficou de boca aberta... O estúdio era fantástico. Tinha uma guitarra preta na frente aonde estava um microfone para Lílian cantar.

Os instrumentos eram fantástico! Todos pretos com vários detalhes brancos e vermelhos.

-Uau – disse Alice. – Isso aqui ta lindo...

-Eu nunca vi um estúdio tão lindo na minha vida... – disse Ana.

-É o estúdio mais completamente completo que eu já vi... – falou Lílian impressionada.

Todos ficaram em seus lugares se preparando para começar a tocar. Lílian respirou fundo, e ouviu o ritmo da musica tocar quando ela deu o sinal de o.k. e Felipe apertou o play.

-É, a guerra vai começar – disse Lílian baixo para si mesma, começando a toca.

**Continua...**

**N/A: Volteiii! **Ufa finalmente! Tava morrendo de saudades dessa fic, das pessoas das reviews, do meu pc, enfim d td! E ai gostaram do capitulo? Ta bem legal e agora é sua ultima chance de você deixar a musica que você acha ou melhor, tem certeza de que quer ver essa turminha cantando!

Bom como os gostos musicais da turminha que lê são muito distintos, eu acho melhor vocês deixarem aqui as musicas que vocês querem que **"ELES CANTEM!"** Assim sendo, após essa chance quem não deixa a sua musica, não vai ter o direito de relamar das musicas néh?

**Resposta das Reviews!**

Fi Felton: Eu vou ouvir essa musica que você me sugerio e quem sabe eu não coloque? As suas curiosidades quanto as roupas e tals, acho que será sanada no proximo capitulo!

DeH: Pode exclui de vex o outro endereço e tomaras mesmo que a fic fique muitooo boaa! Pra isso é só **todos os leitores** deixarem as suas opiniões e ideias, claro que nem todas eu poderei usar dependendo do que eu tiver em mente mais tentarei utilizar o Máx possivel das ideias, de formas ateé diferentes do que as pessoas imaginaram! ;)

-Yasmin-: Muito obrigada pelo elogio, eu fico tão emocionada quando recebo uns elogios tão maneiros como o seu! E aiaia hem! Só te perdoo por não ter comentado antes pelo seu elogio e por comentar agora!... rsrsrs...

**No proximo capitulo...**

Infelizmente nesse capitulo não vai ter, por não ter dado tempo de escrever o proximo capitulo, e eu achei muita sacanagem minha fazer vocês esperarem mais tempo só por causa desse no proximo capitulo néh?

**Bjus a todos que acompanha a fic mesmo não comentando!**

**29/07/2006 - 13:40**


	5. Os Gladiadores

**No Capitulo anterior...**

"_Os instrumentos eram fantástico! Todos pretos com vários detalhes brancos e vermelhos._

_-Uau – disse Alice. – Isso aqui ta lindo..._

_-Eu nunca vi um estúdio tão lindo na minha vida... – disse Ana._

_-É o estúdio mais completamente completo que eu já vi... – falou Lílian impressionada._

_Todos ficaram em seus lugares se preparando para começar a tocar. Lílian respirou fundo, e ouviu o ritmo da musica tocar quando ela deu o sinal de o.k. e Felipe apertou o play._

_-É, a guerra vai começar – disse Lílian baixo para si mesma, começando a toca."_

**Os Gladiadores**

_(Resolvendo detalhes da Banda)_

Eles cantaram musica a música. No final, eles não agüentavam mais, estavam exaustos e beberam bastante água e riram enquanto a maquina mágica da sala precisa fazia 5 cd's.

Rindo e fazendo piada cada um pegou 1 CD e um disc man mágico e olharam no relógio para saber qual seria a próxima aula. Um susto tremendo... Estava na ora da ultima aula do dia: Herbologia. Eles correram para as estufas e a professora que estava dando a aula a uns 10 minutos repreendeu-os e descontou de cada um 25 pontos fazendo todos olharem para eles com cara feia.

-É impressão minha ou ta todo mundo nos odiando? – perguntou Alice enquanto percebia os olhares assassinos que recebiam.

-Se alguém perdesse 125 pontos da sua casa quando você quer mais que tudo ganhar a taça o que você faria? – perguntou Lílian.

-Eu esperaria chegar um canto escuro e azaria a pessoa até ela beijar meus pés. – Ana que respondeu fazendo Lílian, Virginia, Felipe e Alice rirem.

-Vocês querem perder mais 50 pontos cada um?

-Não. – responderam os 5 com caras de santos.

-Agora a gente vai sair das estufas e ir para a entrada da floresta proibida para vocês fizerem algo que eu irei pedir... – falou a professora e todos a seguiram.

Todos ficaram olhando para as arvores enormes e então ela falou:

-É muito raro isso acontecer... só acontece a cada 150 anos em cada arvore. Todas essas arvores tem sementes gigantes lá no alto delas. Porém não se retira com feitiços tem que subir lá e pegar... Parece fácil mais a arvore tem mais de 3 metros e fica muito mais ruim e agressivos apesar de não se mexerem nessa época. Para fazer um favor para mim, vocês ganharam 10 pontos por cada semente que pegarem. Cada um que quiser tentar é só subir na arvore. Um por arvore...!

Os 5 mais os marotos foram para as arvores na mesma hora e se encararam furiosos. Lílian tirou os sapatos e as meias ficando descalça Tirou o sobretudo e ficou só com a blusa, a saia e um shortinhos de baixo da saia. Ela era uma moleca. Cresceu e mora em um sitio. Tem mais pratica de que um macaco para subir em arvores.

Todos ficaram olhando para ela que pegou o primeiro impulso que para a sua surpresa foi o Potter quem deu, a ajudando subir na arvore. Ela subiu um pouco e olhou para baixo. O Potter estava bem na arvore do lado um pouco mais baixo que ela estava e então ele gritou:

-A vista daqui até que não ta ruim... – Lílian pegou uma pinha que estava perto e tacou na cabeça do maroto que parou de rir. Ela viu que os outros subiam também com certa dificuldade. Lílian subiu como uma lacraia até o topo da arvore. Dando giros em volta da arvore a ajudou.

Ao ver as sementes ela entendeu que realmente eram enormes. Pegou a varinha que estava na saia e levitou todas as sementes que estavam ali que eram 15 e desceu até o chão. Lílian tava com a mão dolorida e a professora e os alunos bateram palmas no que Lílian apenas riu.

-Bem assim com tantas sementes a grifinoria vai ganhar logo de cara a taça das casas... – Lílian sorriu e fez a contagem dos pontos: 150! – Bom pelas minhas contas vão dar 150!

-Viu recuperamos os pontos perdidos e ainda demos 25 pontos pra grifinória, agoras eles podiam desfazer essas caras não podiam? – disse Lílian cansada sentada no chão se recompondo.

-Podiam mais você sabe como é o esquema com a gente. – disse Felipe ajudando Lílian a se levantar.

O resto da aula Lílian tentava ensinar para a Virginia, Felipe, Alice e Ana como se sobe mais fácil, o que ela fracassou totalmente e após a aula eles seguiram para a torre e tomaram banho. Eles desceram para o salão principal e se sentaram na mesa. Estavam quietos e de cabeça baixa. Na verdade eles estavam escutando as musicas enquanto comiam.

Lílian não podia reclamar. Não ficou um lixo, mais também não ficou perfeito, vez ou outra, davam desafinadas mais nada que treino não resolvesse. No final do jantar ela já havia ouvido o CD inteiro e gostou bastante do resultado.

-Acho que o CD ficou até que bem legal... – disse Lílian. – Alguns ensaios a gente aperfeiçoa melhor...

-É eu também gostei... – disse Virginia enquanto eles andavam de volta para a torre dos leões.

-Eu não sei... – disse Ana – eu desafinei muito...

-Nada que uns ensaios não resolva – disse Felipe que andava bem colado na Lílian.

-É Ana eu gostei só precisa de mais um pouco de ensaio... – disse Alice. – Talvez na parte que a guitarra estiver bem presente e for um solo a Lílian pode fazer não é mesmo?

-Claro... – disse Lílian – você realmente iria fazer falta.

-Ta vai... – disse Ana abrindo um sorriso – eu fico... vocês não consegue viver sem mim mesmo... – todos riram e pularam em cima dela que não agüentou o peso e caiu no chão.

Cenas na qual só pessoas de amizade verdadeira faziam. Nem mesmo os marotos faziam isso. Todos olharam achando graça por causa do montinho e Ana conseguiu se esquivar e saiu do montinho e falou para os amigos que estavam no chão:

-Vocês não me pegam... lálálálálálá... – e saiu correndo... Os outros se levantaram e saíram correndo atrás da Ana. O grupinho atrás trapaceavam como dar um empurrão ou um "puxãozinho" de cabelo... estavam rindo e se divertindo quando viraram o corredor os marotos estavam bem no meio e Ana logo atrás pelos outros que estavam em disparada derrubaram eles no chão.

-Ah é você... –disse o Potter após se levantar.

-Vamos embora. – disse Felipe serio abraçando Lílian por trás. Sirius Black ficou com muita raiva e disse quando eles já estavam indo:

-Olhem por ande andam... A final não se sabe quando se pode ser azarado por não tomar cuidado.

-O que você quis dizer com isso? – perguntou Felipe que se virou e deixou a Lílian atrás dele como se quisesse protege-la.

-Que se vocês encostarem na gente vocês serão azarados... – respondeu Tiago.

-Lipe você não ta vendo que ele quer que a gente se rebaixe no nível deles? – perguntou Lílian. – Mais isso não vale a pena porque o nível deles é tão baixo que se você for se rebaixar pra eles você vai ficar com problema de coluna!

-É Lipe a Li tem razão... – disse Alice.

-Até porque, se você se rebaixar, a gente vai ter que se rebaixar também e eu não to a fim de cair do salto... – respondeu Virginia.

-Muito bem... Vocês tem razão... – disse o Felipe colocando a mão em volta da cintura da Lílian como se quisesse provocar o Potter. – Vamos... – elas se viraram e estavam indo embora quanto o Potter gritou:

-Vai obedecer elas que nem cachorrinho vai? – Felipe antes de virar o corredor mostrou o dedo do meio para ele.

-Lipe isso é feio sabia? – perguntou Lílian.

-Ah ta, e você pensa que eu não vi que você fez a mesma coisa na hora? – ele perguntou divertido quando eles estavam na frente do quadro da mulher gorda.

-Fantasminha camarada. – disse Alice e eles entraram no salão comunal.

Todos se sentaram no chão e Lílian sentou no colo do Felipe, que era o único sentado no sofá.

-A gente tem que criar as coisas... E bolar o nome da... da... da... da coisinha. – disse Ana. Todos ficaram pensativos e Felipe disse:

-Uma vez, eu assisti um filme trouxa chamado Gladiador, e era muito bom o filme... – comentou Felipe. – Então, a gente pode usar...

-O nome do filme! – completou Lílian. – "OS GLADIADORES" – disse Lílian enquanto colocava as duas mãos na frente como se estivesse tirando um retrato.

-Ta í. Gostei... – disse Alice.

-Um nome Forte – começou Virginia.

-Bonito. – disse Ana

-Emocionante –disse Alice.

-Tem um significado – disse Felipe.

-Guerreiro? – perguntou Lílian. Todos olharam para a cara dela – não sabia o que falar então... – todos riram. Lílian se levantou do colo do Felipe e se espreguiçou. – A gente tem que ver a roupa d'Os Gladiadores.

-A gente podia fazer a nossas roupas iguais...! – sugeriu Alice.

-Não... Iria ficar parecendo uniforme! – contrapôs Ana.

-Então como a gente vai se vestir? – perguntou Virginia.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **E ai galera blz? Estou atualizando rapido pra compensar o tempo que fiquei sem postar, afinal vocês merecem!

Não vou colocar as musicas agora, vou colocar mais pra frente, por isso vão mandando as musicas que **OS GLADIADORES **e que **OS MAROTOS** irão cantar no show, afinal as musicas tem que serem de **ROCK**

**Respostas das Reviews**

Cissy Black: É realmente demorei, mais agora eu sei porque o grande movimento de policia perto da onde eu tava... rsrsrs... Eu gostei muito das suas ideias e vou ouvir a musica do Foo Fighters que você me indicou blz!

JhU Radcliffe: Ainda bem que você gostou do capitulo e a curiosidade do Potter já se esclareceu pra vc depois desse capitulo? Espero que sim! Eu já tinha pensado nessas musicas que você indicou e amei! Bjus e continue antenada na fic!

Fi Felton: Pra ver as musicas vc vai ter que continuar a ficar curiosa pois eu não vou publicar tão cedo, quanto ao estilo vai ficar claro logo! Obrigada pelos elogios assim fico envergonhada escondendo o rosto de vergonha

Dessa-chan:Ihhhh ta todo mundo curioso! Como sou cruel vcs vão ficar um pouco curiosos até mais pra frente! Milhões de obrigados pelos elogios! ai meu DEUS que vergonha!

Jehssik: Ah reler o cap anterior num faz mal, mais vc me deixou com conciencia pesada e postei mais cedo! Espero que tenha gostado! Eu estou considerando bastante a sua musica e vou ver o que faço!

nathy: Nossa que honrra ser a primeira a receber uma review sua! Eu não abondenei a outra por opção é que eu perdi a minha senha do ultimo usuario mais agora é firme e forte... rsrsrs...

**No proximo capitulo...**

_-Lily? – Lílian reconheceu aquela voz. Era de uma amiga que ela teve antes de ser humilhada. _

_-Eliz? – perguntou Lílian desac__reditada. – o que você quer? – perguntou bem ríspida. _

_-Falar com você. – disse ela baixinho. _

_-Fale então! Mais fale rápido pois não estou afim de perder meu tempo com você!"_

**Beijos e até o proximo capitulo!**

**31/07/2006 - 17:20**


	6. A Máscara cai

**No capitulo anterior...**

"_-A gente podia fazer a nossas roupas iguais...! – sugeriu Alice._

_-Não... Iria ficar parecendo uniforme! – contrapôs Ana._

_-Então como a gente vai se vestir? – perguntou Virginia."_

**A Mascara cai**

_(Idéia brilhante Lily!)_

-Que tal a nossa roupa que ta no guarda roupa? – perguntou Felipe.

-Eu concordo com a Alice e a Ana. – disse Lílian de repente.

-Mais uma quer roupas iguais e a outra não! – disse Virginia.

-Olha é muito simples... – começou Lílian se sentando no sofá. – A gente não pode usar roupas completamente diferentes, mais usar tudo igual seria uma coisa muito "não nós mesmos".

-Então o que você sugere? – perguntou Felipe.

-Simples – disse Lílian saltitante e feliz. – A gente combina alguns detalhes e cores e traços que marquem o estilo da banda e depois eu desenho o modelo que vocês quiserem... – todos olharam para a cara dela. – Eu sou muito boa desenhista e costureira.

-Ta í. Gostei da idéia – disse Virginia.

-A gente podia ir amanhã na aula vaga pra sala precisa fazer as coisas... – sugeriu Felipe.

-Bom se a gente vai amanhã é melhor eu fazer a minha lição de casa – disse Ana.

-Eu te ajudo. – disse Lílian – já terminei as minhas lições.

-Você vai me ajudar também neh? – perguntou Felipe todo dengoso.

-Claro.

-E nos também! – disseram Alice e Virginia juntas.

-Tá claro. – disse Lílian. – peguem seus matérias que eu to esperando aqui.

-Pode deixar! – disse Alice. No segundo seguinte Lílian já estava sozinha.

Ela se sentou na mesa e começou a pensar na sua roupa, penteado, maquiagem e tudo mais no dia em que ela subiria no palco para tocar. Era tudo tão estranho...

Ela suspirou. Era tão difícil ter uma banda, mais era muito prazeroso na hora do publico... O calor deles é muito contagiante. Quando eles cantam a musica com você, você se sente completa. É muito bom...

-Lily? – Lílian reconheceu aquela voz. Era de uma amiga que ela teve antes de ser humilhada.

-Eliz? – perguntou Lílian desacreditada. – o que você quer? – perguntou bem ríspida.

-Falar com você. – disse ela baixinho.

-Fale então! Mais fale rápido pois não estou afim de perder meu tempo com você!

-Eu to aqui porque eu quero te dizer porque eu te abandonei quando o Potter fez aquilo com você... – Lílian ergueu uma sobrancelha e Eliza continuou: - os marotos chegaram em todos que já teve alguma coisa com você e fizeram ameaça e não botei fé e eu fui falar com você... Eles pegaram o meu irmão mais novo que agora já ta no segundo ano e o azarou. Meu irmão ficou mal e pegou um certo trauma dos marotos. Depois disso todo mundo começou a ter medo deles e muitos até achavam na época que eles eram comensais da morte o que ninguém mais acredita que seja...

-E daí... porque você ta me dizendo isso agora? – perguntou Lílian indiferente.

-Porque eu quero pedir desculpas...- disse ela.

-Ta desculpado agora se me da licença eu tenho algo a fazer... – Lílian virou as costas para a Eliza. Ela não sabia conta mentiras. O olho da Eliza ficava repuxando para a esquerda. Lílian achou que fosse porque agora ela se superou e não ligava mais para isso.

Quando chegou no salão comunal seus amigos já tinha começado a fazer os deveres e Lílian chegou de fininho perto deles.

-Me desculpem. Era para eu estar aqui mais ai uma antiga colega minha queria conversar em "particular". – Lílian se justificou para eles.

-Ta tudo bem... – disse Felipe. – Era bastante simples as coisas a gente já terminou... Só estávamos dando um toque final e corrigindo.

-Ata. – Lílian disse – eu vou deitar no sofá para esperar vocês.

Lílian logo que se deitou no sofá adormeceu. Já eram 12:00 noite e era raro para ela ficar acordada até tão tarde.

-Ih ela dormiu – disse Alice quando foram chamar ela.

-Será que a gente acorda ela? – perguntou Felipe.

-Não – disse Virginia.

-Então é melhor a gente pegar o coberto para cobrir ela. – disse Felipe.

-Que nada... – disse Ana – quando o frio aperta ela acorda e vai pro quarto dela.

Meio a contra gosto Felipe deixou ela no sofá e foi para o seu dormitório assim como as meninas seguiram para o dela.



Lílian estava tendo um sonho engraçado. Ela sonhava que estava em um jardim enorme. Lílian se sentou de baixo de uma arvore do lado do rio e no sonho ela fingia que dormia quando ouviu os amigos dizer no sonho:

-Ih ela dormiu será que a gente acorda ela?

Depois disso Lílian abriu os olhos e respirou fundo. Ela ouvia o som agradável da água correndo no rio e sentiu um perfume doce de homem invadi-la. O cheiro era tão bom que ela sentiu que o perfume estava dentro de si mesma. Ela sentiu o corpo todo se esquentar.



Tiago entrava no salão comunal e viu Lílian deitada dormindo como um anjo. Ele chegou perto dela de vagar e ele viu que ela inspirou, provavelmente por causa do perfume doce que ele passou de manhã e que agora já estava fraco. Ele se sentou do lado dela aonde ela dormia.



Lílian inspirou fundo para sentir o cheiro melhor e quando abriu os olhos um belo rapaz estava sentado do seu lado. Ela tinha um sorriso bonito mais ele estava com uma mascara branca cobrindo da testa ao nariz o que não deixou ela saber quem era.



-Queria te pedir desculpas... – sussurrou Tiago ao ouvido dela, enquanto ela dormia.



-Desculpas pelo que? – perguntou Lílian encarando o belo rapaz de mascara que fez uma expressão triste que fez Lílian sentir vontade de chorar, somente por vê-lo assim.



-Sabe eu queria te pedir desculpas por tudo o que eu fiz para você – disse Tiago com a voz muito triste. Ele não podia ouvir o que a Lílian dizia no sonho só olhar o rosto dela mais que parecia impassível. – Quando eu te humilhei, foi por ódio por ser rejeitado. Eu gostava mesmo de você e estava me sentindo profundamente triste. Sei que foi errado tudo o que eu fiz... Passei a acreditar que eu te odiava enquanto via você passar toda acabada e feia pelos corredores...



A cada palavra que o belo rapaz dizia o coração da Lílian se apertava e a mascara ia se dissolvendo bem devagar pelos cantos mais só dissolveu milímetros e não deu para ver quem era.



-Mais a verdade era que eu ainda sentia algo e não sabia. Precisei de uma pancada bem forte para perceber que eu não gosto de você mais simplesmente estou apaixonado por você me arriscaria a dizer que estou amando você... Um maroto falando em amor... É engraçado não? – o rosto do Tiago estava torcido em dor e ele sentia os olhos começar a arder – precisei que você viesse segunda-feira beber água e eu te visse assim. Na hora eu pensei que era apenas prazer e que eu teria você nos meus braços por puro prazer, mais me enganei... e feio. – completou Tiago.



Lílian não sabia o que fazer. Aquelas palavras tão inesperadas. O belo rapaz estava com uma expressão de tanta tristeza que Lílian começou a sentir como se ela estivesse dentro dele. A tristeza começou a embriaga-la. Tomar conta de todas as fibras do seu corpo e do seu coração.



-Comecei a pensar no que eu sentia de verdade por você a cada vez que nos encarávamos. Era terrível eu ver em seus olhos magoa, ódio e rancor. Foi ai que eu percebi tudo... Mais eu não posso simplesmente te dizer isso e ficar com você pedindo para você me amar também.



Lílian sentia que o vento parou de soprar no jardim e que o rio começou a mudar o rumo do seu curso. O que o belo rapaz estava querendo dizer? Ela ainda não podia olhar para ele e sentia seu coração sendo despedaçado.



-Sei que errei mais não posso voltar atrás! Ainda sou um maroto e você é o oposto. Nos nunca iríamos dar certo! Eu não posso simplesmente larga tudo assim, sem explicação e mudar da água para o vinho! Eu te amo, mais ninguém nunca vai ficar sabendo disso... Nem os marotos... Talvez um dia a gente possa ficar junto mais no momento eu vou deixar você ficar com um lírio – Tiago depositou o lírio na mão dela. – e se talvez não fiquemos juntos novamente eu quero pelo menos provar o sabor dos teus lábios.



Quando o belo rapaz disse isso ela viu ele tirar a mascara e entregar para ela deixando em suas mãos. E ele sussurrou: esse é o meu verdadeiro eu. Logo após disso ele foi beijando bem de leve seus lábios mais Lílian tomada pela dor e a tristeza e a necessidade de ficar perto dele aprofundou o beijo.



Tiago começou a beijar de leve os lábios dela mais ela começou a aprofundar o beijo e o Tiago colocou todo o seu coração no beijo e assim Lílian também o fez. Ela acabou despertando do seu sonho mais ainda assim continuou a beija-lo.

Ela já sabia quem era. E correspondeu o beijo, como se sua vida dependesse disso. Lílian acabou se sentando ainda beijando ele e ele separou dos lábios dela com relutância. Ele sabia que ela estava acordada. Sem dizer nem mesmo uma palavra ele se virou de costas e sem nem mesmo um olhar ele foi para o seu dormitório.

Lílian deixou as lagrimas escorrerem. Por mais que ela tentasse se apegar a vingança e ao seu rancor ela viu nessa hora que ela também o amava, mais concordava com ele: Eles eram os opostos. Nunca daria certo. Lílian olhou para a mão e viu um lírio com a cor de violeta. Era um lírio diferente. Felipe desceu as escadas e logo que viu ela chorando perguntou o motivo do choro.

Lílian contou tudo. Até a direção que o vendo batiam e como as plantas se balançavam. Ela contou tudo como se estivesse revivendo aqueles momentos.

-E agora o que vai ser? – perguntou Felipe. Lílian deu um sorriso e disse:

-A gente vai fingir que nada disso aconteceu e cada um vai continuar tudo como sempre! – disse Lílian – mais ao contrario do que ele disse, esse beijo não foi o fim e sim um começo.

Lílian foi dormir com tudo aquilo passando em sua cabeça e ela deixou o lírio no criado mudo ao lado da sua cama e dormiu observando o lírio que parecia sorrir para ela...

**Continua...**

**N/A:** E ai gostaram? Capitulo chatinho mais blz! Ai Gente eu to morrendo de medo do prox cap, porque a partir dele é td novo e são mtas expectativas neh?

**Adiantamento dos proxs caps...** Vai ficar mto mais exposto que oFelipe quer ficar com a Lily e também vai começar como se fosse um "joguinho" entre Tiago e Lilian. O cap 7 vai ser mto chato, pelo menos pra mim pq vai ser mais só coisas Tiago e Lily, mais o capitulo 8 vai ser super 1000!

**No cap 8** vai ter mta coisa com a banda e vai sermais animado pq é isso o que ta faltando e vai falta no cap 7 mais o 8 vai ser **o** cap! Não peercam! A partir do cap 8 é que as coisas vão ficar legais!

**Podem deixar varios tipos de musicas de rock, desde pop rock, a metal pesado, pq no concurso eles vão ter que tocar de tudo!**

**Resposta das Reviews:**

Cissy Black : Ainda bem que vc gostou da Lily moleca e da briga entre Felipe e Tiago! Não precisou colocar o FBI atras de mim e eu gostei das sugestões e vou ver quando e aonde eu vou usa-las! ; espero que tenha gostado do cap!

M.Pads: Ainda bem que vc ta gostando da fic, e mto melhor aindas que ta juntando td o que vc gosta, e em alguns caps a frente vai ter mais Sirius e marotos já q vc gosta tanto! Já que musica é a sua praia continua me mandando mais musicas e eu tbm tava com ideia deles tocaram musicas com esses assuntos!

Jehssik: É bom, eu acho que eu to postando na media neh? Ainda naum rolou nada a mais entre a Lily e o Felipe mais nunca se sabe neh? A as musicas vai demorar um "pouquinho" pra vcs realmenete saberem. Vc pode manda musicas de todos ois tipos de rock sim! Qto a sua sugestão, eu Amei essa: Todo mundo gosta de mim! você me fez lembra dela que tava lá no fundo na memoria! Já a musica I'm Too Sexy é bem legal e boa, tem mto a ver com eles mais nesse contesto de banda de rock naum vai fica mto apropriado mais eu to tendo umas ideias e acho que vou coloca-las ainda nessa fic de um jeito bem legal!

Flavinha Greeneye: Tudo bem eu te perdôo por naum ter comentado antes, somente porque vc deixou o recado agora! Ihh pode guardando a sua raiva contra os marotos pq eles vão aprontar mais umas, mais dps eu vou dar uma bela lição em cada um deles! E acho que esse cap amenizou mais a sua raiva contra o Tiago néh?

Fi Felton: Vou ver essa musica que você me sugeriu, e a atualização ta aqui, e acho que naum demorei neh? E tbm nem pretendo mais demorar tanto assim! Continue acompanhando e comentando hem!

**No proximo capitulo... **

_"Felipe quando estava saindo do salão principal, viu que a Lílian estava séria e viu o motivo, Tiago. Droga de moleque que estraga tudo entre mim e a Lílian. E o pior ainda faz ela sofrer. _

_-Vamos Lílian, não tem nada seu que te prenda aqui e muito menos tem motivo para a sua cara séria! – Lílian sorriu e eles seguiram para a primeira bateria de aulas"_

**Deixem mtas reviews e até o prox cap!**

**Beijos!**

**05/08/2003 - 12:50**


	7. Como se nada estivesse acontecido

**No capitulo anterior...**

"_Lílian deixou as lagrimas escorrerem. Por mais que ela tentasse se apegar a vingança e ao seu rancor ela viu nessa hora que ela também o amava, mais concordava com ele: Eles eram os opostos. Nunca daria certo. Lílian olhou para a mão e viu um lírio com a cor de violeta. Era um lírio diferente. Felipe desceu as escadas e logo que viu ela chorando perguntou o motivo do choro._

_Lílian contou tudo. Até a direção que o vendo batiam e como as plantas se balançavam. Ela contou tudo como se estivesse revivendo aqueles momentos._

_-E agora o que vai ser? – perguntou Felipe. Lílian deu um sorriso e disse:_

_-A gente vai fingir que nada disso aconteceu e cada um vai continuar tudo como sempre! – disse Lílian – mais ao contrario do que ele disse, esse beijo não foi o fim e sim um começo._

_Lílian foi dormir com tudo aquilo passando em sua cabeça e ela deixou o lírio no criado mudo ao lado da sua cama e dormiu observando o lírio que parecia sorrir para ela..."_

**Como se nada estivesse acontecido**

_(Lily o que esta acontecendo com você?)_

-Oi Povo! – Lílian disse chegando animada no café da manhã cumprimentando a todos do grupo que estavam na mesa.

-Oi Lílian qual o motivo da animação hoje? – perguntou Virginia.

-A Banda ué! Hoje a gente vai ver as roupas e tudo mais... A e alias você sabe mais ou menos quando será anunciado o concurso abertamente para todos?

-Acho que a gente tem umas três semanas pela frente... Porque?

-Pra gente se adiantar com os detalhes e ficar só com o ensaio vocal! Vamos ajeitar tudo logo de uma vez pra gente ficar mais sossegados...

-Bom, eu acho melhor vocês calarem a boca e falarem disso depois, por que aqui qualquer um pode escutar! – advertiu Ana.

Depois dessa Lílian calou a boca e estava pensativa, quando estava viajando bem longe ela foi brutalmente acordada pela entrada barulhenta dos marotos. Lílian se virou para olhar eles, Tiago estava abraçando duas meninas e Sirius também. Eles entravam rindo alto, e todas as meninas olharam para eles com desejos e os rapazes com inveja.

-Esses moleques são uns idiotas! Queria que eles pegassem AIDS e morressem! – disse Virginia com raiva. – Eu to pressentindo algo. Todas as vezes que eles chegam assim quer dizer que alguém vai ser humilhado por eles.

-E se alguém for, o que nós iremos fazer? – perguntou Alice com ódio no olhar.

-Vamos tentar se aproximar da pessoa! Ter aliados contra eles é sempre bom! Mais se for o Snape, que é o mais comum, não iremos fazer nada; até porque a Lílian deve saber muito bem como ele é!

-Porque? – perguntou Ana e Felipe juntos.

-Vocês não lembram que no 5° ano eu vivia defendendo ele, e ele me ofendia na frente de todo mundo me chamando de sangue ruim?

-Ah então era você? – perguntou Alice – sempre ouvi falar em uma tal ruivinha grifinória que defendia ele mais não pude imaginar que ela era você!

-Pois é agora só nos falta esperar! – disse Felipe abraçando Lílian – E ai dormiu bem?

-Dormi... E vocês suas traíras, me deixaram dormindo em um sofá frio e sem coberta! Que bando de cruéis!

-Ah Lily, se a gente te acordasse você não ia gostar, e depois você tava dormindo tão bonitinha! – disse Alice de uma forma meiga.

-Boba! – disse Lílian mostrando a língua no que todos riram. – Vamos indo pra primeira Bateria de aulas?

-Vamos, né... – disse Ana se espreguiçando e se levantando. – Ainda bem que depois do almoço é só mais uma aula e depois a gente pode ir se dedicar ao projeto gladiador!

-É... Bem que podia ser as 3 aulas vagas, depois do almoço da o maior sono... – disse Felipe se levantando.

-E você não quer mais nada da vida né! – brincou Lílian dando uns belisquinhos na barriga dele.

-Ai Lily isso dói! – e eles começaram a fazer um no outro e começaram a rir muito e longe dali, alguém assistia aquela sena nada Feliz.

-Que cara é essa Ti? – Perguntou uma das meninas que estava sentada em seu colo.

-Nada não Lídia. – respondeu ele sorrindo e assim que ele viu que Lílian olhou pra ele, ele beijou, ou melhor, engoliu a garota.

Felipe quando estava saindo do salão principal, viu que a Lílian estava séria e logo viu o motivo; Tiago. Droga de moleque que estraga tudo entre mim e a Lílian. E o pior ainda faz ela sofrer.

-Vamos Lílian, não tem nada seu que te prenda aqui e muito menos tem motivo para a sua cara séria! – Lílian sorriu grata e eles seguiram para a primeira bateria de aulas.



Lílian desenhava em uma folha um rascunho, enquanto o professor explicava uma matéria bem chata que ela já estudou há algum tempo atrás. Enquanto desenhava sua cabeça voava longe; sua mente estava tão distante... Hora pensava na banda, hora pensava em Tiago, hora pensava em Felipe... em fim, sua mente ainda não havia parado em algum lugar ainda.

Do nada Lílian acordou de seus pensamentos e olhou seu desenho. Ele era lindo! E seria aquele que usariam para a banda! Era uma onça andando para frente indo em nossa direção, ela usava uma armadura e dava como se fosse uma "patada" e aparecia o nome da Banda em frente. O desenho era sem cor, apenas preto e branco deixando o desenho bem mais legal!

-Lipe! – chamou Lílian bem baixinho.

-Oi... – ele falou olhando pra ela.

-Olha só esse desenho, vamos usar ele pra banda?

-Uhum, parece muito bom! – disse Felipe olhando o desenho perplexo. – Vou mostra pra Virginia! – Lílian concordou com a cabeça e Lipe chamou a Virginia – Vivi, olha só o desenho que a Lily fez pra banda!

-Nossa Lipe que lindo! – disse Virginia maravilhada. – A Lily desenha muito bem!

-Deixa eu ver, o que é que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Ana curiosa.

-Olha o desenho que a Lily fez pra banda!

-Nossa que lindo!

-Eu também achei! – concordou Virginia com um sorriso – Mostra pra Alice.

-Ta. Lice...

-Oi!

-Olha o desenho que a Lily fez pra banda!

-Legal! – disse Alice sorrindo.

-Legal? Como assim, só legal?

-Você não esperava que eu fosse idiota de responder que nem todo mundo: "Nossa que lindo" néh! Dãããã! – disse Alice devolvendo o papel pra Virginia.

-Eu posso saber o que tanto que cochicha e que tanto passa papel pra lá, passa pra cá é esse? – perguntou o Professor bravo interrompendo a aula.

-Não! – respondeu Lílian seca.

-Não? A senhorita esta me desafiando?

-Não, eu só falei não, na intenção de dizer que não é nada que interesse e seja de interesse para a sala então... Pode continuar a aula que tava tão interessante, sim? – pediu Lílian sem paciência.

-Olha como a senhorita fala comigo! – disse o prof° se virando de costas no que Lílian mostrou a língua e o dedo do meio. – E não pense a senhorita que eu não vejo esses gestos obscenos que os alunos mal educados fazem nas minhas costas! – Lílian suspirou e voltou a fazer a lição que o prof° havia acaba de começar a passar.

-Lily que feio! Fazendo gestos obscenos para o professor! – zoou Felipe.

-Bobo! – disse Lílian mostrando a língua.

-Não me mostre a língua não Lily! – disse Lipe serio fazendo Lílian se assusta.

-Por que? – perguntou ela estranhando.

-Porque eu posso não resisti e tenta te beija.

-A pára com isso Lipe, por favor! – pediu Lílian enquanto guardava o material.

-Porque? – Lílian ia responder quando tocou o sinal.

-Vamos pessoas? – perguntou Virginia junto com Alice e Ana.

-Claro! – disse Lílian aliviada saindo da sala. Quando eles estavam chegando perto do saguão ouviram uma explosão. Eles já sabiam o que era, e empurrando as pessoas que estavam na frente eles chegaram bem na frente, a onde já estava a rodinha.

-É pelo jeito parece que Snape se deu mal!... – comentou Virginia após ver a cena bizarra no qual ele se encontrava.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **E ai o que acharam? Capitulo parado, demorou um pouquinho pra postar, mais aqui esta. Estou me esforçando o Maximo pra buscar a inspiração pro prox cap. Eu ainda naum comecei a escreve-lo devido a um outro projeto que **Muito em breve** estava aqui para todos lerem e se distrairem um pouco da vida, afinal ler e escrever fics é um lazer e naum uma profissão!

**Se vcs gostam de historias...**

**M**eu mais novo projeto que eu irei postar aqui amanhã (16/08/2006) Chamado** Grávida aos 15,** é uma fic que aborda as dificuldades que uma adolecente sofre ao descobrir que está gravida. A fic é **L/J** e A Lily tadinha sofre muito nessa fic.

**Leiam pois não irão se arrepender!**

**Respostas das Reviews:**

Cissy Black: Acho que dessa vez eu postei em um tempo aceitavel e o FBI fica de fora certo? me escondendo atras da cadeira com medo do FBI Bom que MARAVILHOSO que vc gostou do cap passado. Foi bem fofinho msm! Deixe mais sugestões! ;)

Jehssik: Que bom q vc gostou do capitilo e eu to até CHORANDO pq vc falou que adora a minha fic... snif :')... Os marotos estão aparecendo pouco mais nesse cap deu pra perceber que eles voltam no prox cap aprontando de montam! E quando o concurso for anunciado então... Ih falei de mais...

Flavinha Greeneye: Que bom q vc achou o cap passado lindinho, eu tbm gostei só naum gostei mais pq como vc mesmo falou ficou um pouco parado. Naum fica tão ansiosa naum! A partir do prox cap, vai ter bastante sobre a Banda e muita zoação da parte dos marotos pra compensar esse tempo que eles mal apareceram! Q pena q vc ainda naum tem nenhuma sugestão, assim q vc tiver vem correndo me deixar aqui blz? ;

M.Pads: "Capitulo lindo de Deus"? essa foi nova, mais eu adorei!... rsrsrs...Q bom q vc gostou do cap e pode deixa as suas sugestões de musicas, só q o seguinte, vc poderia deixar além da banda a musica? Pq assim fica mais facil:D

**No proximo capitulo...**

_"-Tudo o que eu queria é que nada disso nunca tivesse acontecido! - dizia Virginia amargurada. - Pensar em ama-lo novamente dói de mais, ele me magoou de mais de um modo que não se faz com ninguém..._

_-Não fica assim não! - Ana tentava consola-la de um certo modo o que não se podia se consolar - Não foi só com você que isso aconteceu! A maneira de como eles me feriram foi tão profunda e inesquecivel, que achei por um momento de que nunca viveria novamente..."_

**Esse no prox cap, vai falar um pouquinho das humilhações da Ana e Virginia!**

**Um Beijo para a todos,**

**Deixem Reviews...**

**E até o prox cap!**

**15/08/2006 - 17:19**


	8. Lamentações

**No capitulo anterior...**

"_-Lily que feio! Fazendo gestos obscenos para o professor! – zoou Felipe._

_-Bobo! – disse Lílian mostrando a língua._

_-Não me mostre a língua não Lily! – disse Lipe serio fazendo Lílian se assusta._

_-Por quê? – perguntou ela estranhando._

_-Porque eu posso não resisti e tenta te beijar. _

_-A pára com isso Lipe, por favor! – pediu Lílian enquanto guardava o material._

_-Por quê? – Lílian ia responder quando tocou o sinal._

_-Vamos pessoas? – perguntou Virginia junto com Alice e Ana._

_-Claro! – disse Lílian aliviada saindo da sala. Quando eles estavam chegando perto do saguão ouviram uma explosão. Eles já sabiam o que era, e empurrando as pessoas que estavam na frente eles chegaram bem na frente, a onde já estava à rodinha._

_-É pelo jeito parece que Snape se deu mal!... – comentou Virginia após ver a cena bizarra no qual ele se encontrava."_

**Lamentações**

_(O Passado que nos assombra)_

Snape estava de ponta cabeça e do jeitinho que veio ao mundo na frente de todos. A humilhação que os marotos - lhe submeteu era gigantesca. Nunca eles chegaram a ir tão longe assim! E onde fica o _"passarinho" _do Snape, eles colocaram uma tarja na frente dizendo: "Pequeno demais para ser visto pelo publico". Para os Gladiadores poderiam te sido engraçado se eles não tivesse _quase_ passado por isso.

-Como vocês são baixos! – disse Virginia indignada para os marotos. – Só conseguem se mostrar as custas de humilhações dos outros.

-Que eu saiba ninguém aqui pediu a sua opinião, srta Peladona. – "Srta Peladona"... Há quando tempo ninguém a chamava assim, relembrando a sua humilhação.

-Assim você me surpreende Black. Dá sua burrice todos sabem, mas da sua boa memória descobrimos agora.

-Oh sim, minha memória é perfeita, tanto que eu vejo como num filme você correndo pela...

-Cala a Boca seu imbecil! – gritou Virginia brava segurando muito as lagrimas de choro, não queria ser humilhada novamente.

-Nossa, pelo visto a Srta Peladinha se vê assombrada pelos fantasmas do passado! – zombou Black. – Mais a julgar pela sua empolgação, parece que você quer relembrar o episodio?

-Não se atreva! – disse Felipe entrando na frente da sua irmã quando o Black apontou a varinha – Só porque você foi rejeitado por uma garota, não significa que você possa humilhá-la. Ah, e você sabe qual o nome disso? – ao ver o silencio de Sirius ele continuou – Despeito!

-Não fiz nada por despeito – respondeu Black calmamente – Só que essa sua irmãzinha estava se achando superior demais dos outros. Tudo o que eu fiz, foi tirá-la do topo, pois gente desse tipo é isso que merece.

-Uh, então teremos que tira-los do topo, pois isso o que vocês fazem é o que gente desse tipo merece.

-Bom, se o problema for esse, fale pra sua irmãzinha passar do meu quarto essa noite pra eu dar um trato nela, já que ela criou ninhos de aranha pra pagar a conta por tudo.

-Você é um tremendo idiota! – disse Virginia a Black com os olhos cheios de raiva, antes de se virar e ir embora andando se controlando para não correr logo de uma vez.

-Quem você é pra falar assim com a minha irmã? – perguntou Felipe indo para a cima do Sirius e deixando a Lily e a Alice com o "problema" nas mãos, Ana saiu correndo seguindo o caminho feito por Virginia.

Ana a encontrou chorando, cheia de raiva e amargura em um canto da sala precisa. Na pressa de sair daquele lugar Virginia se esqueceu de trancar a porta e Ana assim o fez. Após se certificar que ninguém abriria a porta, ela foi até o sofá no qual Virginia chorava. E então antes que Ana pudesse começar a falar, Virginia o fez:

-Tudo o que eu queria é que nada disso nunca tivesse acontecido! - dizia Virginia amargurada. - Pensar em amá-lo novamente dói de mais, ele me magoou muito de um modo que não se faz com ninguém...

-Não fica assim não! - Ana tentava consola-la de um certo modo o que não se podia consolar - Não foi só com você que isso aconteceu! A maneira como eles me feriram foi tão profunda e inesquecível, que achei por um momento que nunca viveria novamente...

-Você sabe detalhes do que aconteceu comigo? – perguntou Virginia chorando menos.

-Sei... Antes de entrar na banda eu quis descobrir tudo o que as pessoas passaram. Apesar de não sermos muito próximas, eu sempre me identifiquei com você, por passar as coisas mais parecidas comigo.

-O que aconteceu com você? – perguntou Virginia que não sabia detalhes das coisas ocorridas com a Ana.

-Não quero falar nisso agora. – respondeu Ana virando o rosto. – Isso não vem ao caso.

-Claro que vem! Você não quer me ajudar? – Ana fez que sim e Virginia insistiu – então fale!

-Bom, eu sempre tive uma grande queda pelo Remus Lupin e sempre ficava com vergonha dele e todas as vezes que ele chegava perto de mim eu fugia desesperada. Os marotos desconfiados de que eu gostava dele resolveram fazer uma pequena "brincadeirinha" para mim. E foi nessa brincadeirinha que algumas pessoas começaram a me zoar de mal amada e etc...

-Serio que eles fizeram isso?

-Aham.

-Como eles são capazes de descer tão baixo e "zoar" com os sentimentos dos outros? – se perguntou Virginia indignada.

-Pois é, eu também queria compreender... – ao falar isso Ana olhou para o chão, pensativa – E você, não quer me contar o que te aconteceu?

-Mas você não já sabe?

-Sei, mais eu quero ouvir da sua boca, com as suas palavras. – Virginia suspirou e olhou para Ana.

-Esta bem, eu te conto... Eu sempre o amei, você entendeu? Eu disse AMEI e não e apaixonei muito menos tive uma queda por ele. Black era a minha grande paixão e quando eu o vi querendo sair comigo eu fiquei eufórica, sai de mim, mais eu não queria me entregar em uma bandeja para ele. No 5° ano a gente estava começando a descobrir o nosso poder de sedução e eu queria testar com ele. Nos 1°s pedidos dele para sair comigo eu neguei, para que ele insistisse mais um pouco, ficasse que nem o Tiago ficava atrás da Lily antes dela ser humilhada. Eu queria que ele me amasse, que ele ficasse doidinho por mim e no 4° pedido negado ele me humilhou. Disse que nunca, por mulher nenhuma ele seria humilhado e se mataria em correr atrás. E ai meu mundo caiu, pensei que meu amor havia se acabado, que eu sempre o odiaria mais quando ele falou comigo depois de 2 anos, senti as mesmas sensações de quando era no 5° ano e não consegui responder a altura, eu vi que por mais que eu guardasse magoa e ódio eu nunca deixarei de amá-lo. Um amor tão estranho. Mistura de ódio, raiva e um pouco de paixão. Diria que é uma atração oposta.

-Nossa amiga, como você sofreu! Porque nunca me contou antes?

-A sei lá, nunca me senti a vontade para isso... Mais me diga uma coisa...?

-Claro, manda ai – disse Ana pronta para responder a pergunta da amiga.

-Você ainda gosta do Lupin? – Ana pareceu hesitar um pouco. Não esperava essa pergunta e não estava preparada para a resposta certa, pois não sabia o que estava sentindo.

-Eu não sei! – respondeu Ana muito sincera. – Eu nunca o amei como você amou o Black, mas o que eu senti por ele foi intenso. Eu gostei dele, com aquele carinho puro, um gostar sincero mas depois de tudo o que aconteceu foi como um veneno no meu sangue que alterou tudo.No mesmo tempo em que eu sinto um rancor, eu sinto uma atração. O jeito dele de parecer meigo é o que mais me atrai... Pensando bem, eu acho que é isso, apenas atração!

-É eu entendo como é, o que você sente é muito parecido com o que eu sinto pelo Black. Sei lá, as coisas são tão esquisitas você não acha?

-Pois é... – concordou Ana – Bom, acho que é melhor a gente voltar agora, estamos muito tempo fora!

-Você não sabe a idéia que eu acabei de ter! – disse Virginia pulando no sofá animada.

-Ai meu Deus que Idéia é essa? – perguntou Ana com medo pelo enorme sorriso no rosto da sua amiga.

-Já que estamos aqui e passamos tanto tempo fora, o que teria demais se a gente passasse duas horinhas a mais?

-E o que a gente vai fazer durante essas duas horinhas? – perguntou Ana temerosa.

-Calma que não é nada de mais! – disse Virginia divertida com a desconfiança de Ana – Você se lembra daquele nosso ensaio que você disse não estar muito bem?

-Lembro, claro!

-Pois então, o que você acha da gente ensaiar a musica principal juntas?

-Legal – disse Ana empolgada, afinal não queria ficar na sombra da Lílian. – Mas, você não acha que eles achariam um pouco estranho?

-É só a gente não conta pra eles! Depois que nós ensaiarmos pelo tempo o suficiente para você ser a melhor guitarrista do mundo a gente conta pra eles.

-É, só que do jeito que eu vou esse dia nunca vai chegar! – agora quem estava triste era Ana e quem a animava era Virginia.

-Claro que não Ana! Você é ótima, só precisa melhorar um pouco.

-Você só fala isso para ser gentil comigo!

-Você acha que eu te chamaria pra ser guitarrista da nossa banda pra detonar os marotos se eu não soubesse do que você realmente é capaz?

-Eu acho que não mereço essa sua confiança.

-Pára com isso agora Ana! Pára de frescura e de se menosprezar! Se a gente ensaia mesmo ninguém vai te bater! Agora levanta do sofá! – Virginia ofereceu a mão e Ana aceitou e se levantou e nesse instante a sala se transformou no mesmo estúdio que eles haviam ensaiado da primeira vez, só que agora só havia no estúdio uma guitarra e uma bateria.

-Ai Virginia que musica a gente vai ensaiar? – Virginia ficou pensativa.

-A gente vai ensaiar a musica...

**Continua...**

**Nota da Beta:**_Tahdáannn! Surpresa! Olha quem ta de Beta por aqui também.._

_Hehe EUZINHA,Babby-Luu toh atacando na Banda de Rock! xD_

_Capitulo bem legal,saber do que aconteceu com as meninas! Os garotos tão uns escrotos..¬¬_

_Porrada neles!xP_

_Mas é isso aÍ!_

_Capítulo super fera, deixa que review que a Lellys posta mais rápido hein! xDD_

_olha a chantagemmmm.. . _

_Beijinhoss _

_Babby-Luu (atacando de Beta . )_

**N/A: Milll perdões pela demoraaa! Gente me desculpe mesmo! Eu ia posta logo mais deu pane de criatividade, tanto q vcs perceberam esse cap naum ta tão legal quanto prometi!**

Mais, eu to vou de agora em diante deixar a fic mais animada! E vcs virão como sou cruel? Deixei a musica pro prox cap! Será?

Proxima atualização prometo ser mais rapida até porque eu já to escrevendo ele e tudo, só falta beta

**Falando em Beta** perceberam que até nessa fic agora eu coloquei uma beta? Naum empresto a **Gaby **pra ninguém viu!

**Resposta das Reviews:**

M.Pads: Espero q esse tbm tenha sido um cap Lindo de Deus... hauhauhau... Sim a Lily com a lingua afiadissíma e o Lipe doidinho, mais vcs vão ver mais pra frente q ele naum vai sai perdendo nenhum pouquinho... hauhau... eu amo ele naum deixaria ele sofrendo! E sabe eu coloquei isso dela mostrando o dedo do prof° pq eu queria fazer a mesma coisa com um prof° meu! Vlw pelas musicas e bom eu att agora vc comenta, o prox cap eu posto rapidinhu tá?

Cissy Belly Black: Agora vc vai me mata pq eu demorei! Foi Super sem querer! Mais vc sabe né, a inspiração sempre gosta se fugir dos autores pra deixar os leitores maluqinhos! Agora vc me comoveu! To até chorando! Ai q emoção alguém disse q AMA essa minha fic! E ainda por cima é minha fanzona! Aiii eu to chorando... bom melhor párar tenho q continuar respondendo as Reviews!

Kate-Ns: Q bom q vc amou a minha fic! Continue e a ler e a deixar Reviews q eu atualizo logo, logo!

jehssik: Ta eu sei o cap passado foi curtinho, mais esse é um pouquinho maior né? É eu sei, quem ñ estaria f se mostrasse o dedo pro prof°? Mais como eu fico indignada de naum podermos fazer o mesmo pq eles merecem (nem todos, tem mto prof legal hj em dia) então eu coloquei aqui!É mesmo eles estando uns idiotas td bem né? No prox cap vai ser comedia com eles por isso ñ perca! Tiago já é fofo sendo ruim, com ciumes então nem me fala (pq naum chove um desse na minha horta? cortando as humilhações, só com ele fofinho) O Lipe naum vai vira vilão, ele nem tem jeito pra isso ele é perfect de mais! E o concurso se aproxima, fiquem tranqüilos e se vc já tava curiosa imagina agora q eu deixei a musica pro prox cap?

Flavinha Greeneye: Que bom q vc gostou do outro cap, espero q vc tbm tenha gostado desse mais o outro q vai ter um pouco de comedia, acho q vai ser mais a sua "praia" Bom sobre as humilhações nada é o q parece ser e se vc ama o Sirius, nessa fic vc vai ter uma decepção basica com ele pq ele é o q... naum posso falar!! Continua lendo! Bjos!

**No proximo capitulo...**

_**"**-"Socorro!" – gritava Sirius desesperado tentando fugir do Felipe. _

_-Você não vai fugir não! – para não deixa-lo fugir, Lipe segurou ele pela calça e lhe deu uma rasteira. – Agora você irá ver o que é bom pra tosse! – e então Lipe começou a soca-lo sem parar, com pena do amigo,Tiago foi para a cima do Felipe, prevendo a cafajestada, Lily deu uma pequena rasteira em Tiago, esse caiu ao lado do Sirius e Lipe começou a bater nos dois ao mesmo tempo..."_

**Não percam o prox cap q ta super 10!**

**Bjokas!°**

**Deixem Reviews**

**E até o prox cap!**

**27/08/2006 - 13:15**


	9. Ensaios, ensaios precisamos de ensaios!

**No capitulo anterior...**

"_-Você acha que eu te chamaria pra ser guitarrista da nossa banda pra detonar os marotos se eu não soubesse do que você realmente é capaz?_

_-Eu acho que não mereço essa sua confiança._

_-Pára com isso agora Ana! Pára de frescura e de se menosprezar! Se a gente ensaia mesmo ninguém vai te bater! Agora levanta do sofá! – Virginia ofereceu a mão e Ana aceitou e se levantou e nesse instante a sala se transformou no mesmo estúdio que eles haviam ensaiado da primeira vez, só que agora só havia no estúdio uma guitarra e uma bateria. _

_-Ai Virginia que musica a gente vai ensaiar? – Virginia ficou pensativa._

_-A gente vai ensaiar a musica..."_

**Ensaios, ensaios precisamos de ensaios!**

_(Aninha e Virginia o que vocês estão fazendo?)_

Antes que Virginia pudesse falar o nome da musica, elas ouviram alguém bater na porta. Um pouco assustadas elas foram ver quem era afinal aquela sala não deveria aparecer para ninguém a menos que a pessoa quisesse ver o estúdio.

Ana olhou pelo buraco da fechadura e respirou aliviada. Deixou Virginia olhar pela a porta enquanto respirava e ria ao mesmo tempo.

-Quem a gente pensou que era? O gasparzinho? – perguntou Ana rindo e juntamente com Virginia começaram a cair na risada.

-A sei lá, nunca se sabe né? – respondeu Virginia se recuperando da crise de riso. Eles bateram na porta novamente e Ana destrancou-a e abriu.

-Vocês sabem o quanto a gente procurou vocês? – perguntou Felipe irritado entrando com tudo.

-Desculpa, a gente só resolveu dar uma volta por ai e acabamos vindo aqui pra sala ensaiar um pouco. – disse Ana. – Sair daquela briga horrível e sem sentido!

-Mesmo assim! Vocês não podiam ter sumido sem dizer nada! Poxa a gente ta o maior tempão rodando Hogwats toda! Se não fosse a Alice a gente não teria tido a idéia de vir aqui! Se vocês soubessem o tanto que eu fiquei preocupado!

-Calma Lipe! Agora vocês já nos acharam! Nada aconteceu, estamos vivíssimas, bem e gatinhas como sempre!

-Você não tem idéia do susto que nos deu! – disse Lipe abraçando Gina (**N/A: ESSA GINA NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM A GINA DOS WEASLEY'S, MAIS FOI O ÚNICO APELIDO QUE EU ACHEI PARA ELA) **– Ainda bem que nada de ruim aconteceu com você!

-Pelo seu escândalo já deu pra imaginar! – Após o abraço forte Virginia continuou – E ai como é que terminou aquele pepino?

-A você nem imagina! Depois de você chamar ele de idiota e ir embora, eu disse pra ele: "Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim com a minha irmã?"

**Flashback:**

-Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim com a minha irmã? – perguntou Felipe indo para a cima do Sirius. Na hora Siris fez cara de medo e quis sair correndo, mais Lipe o segurou pela camiseta e deu-lhe um soco de direita.

-"Socorro!" – gritava Sirius desesperado tentando fugir de Felipe.

-Você não vai fugir não! – para não deixa-lo fugir, Lipe segurou ele pela calça e lhe deu uma rasteira. – Agora você irá ver o que é bom pra tosse! – e então Lipe começou a soca-lo sem parar, com pena do amigo,Tiago foi para a cima do Felipe, prevendo a cafajestada, Lily deu uma pequena rasteira em Tiago, esse caiu ao lado do Sirius e Lipe começou a bater nos dois ao mesmo tempo e as vezes Alice e Lílian tentava me tirar perto deles, pra ver se dava tempo deles fugir, e foi ai que a McGonagall apareceu e deu detenção a mim, ao Sirius, Tiago, Alice e para Lílian.

**End Flashback**

-Lipe, você é o maior pinóquio que eu já conheci! – disse Virginia divertida ao irmão. – Potter e Black, podem ser nojentos mais tem uns músculos e uma força e tanto! Mesmo você sendo tão forte, não daria um pau neles desse jeito e ainda mais sozinho!

-Você não acredita em mim? – perguntou Felipe magoado.

-Claro que não e nem deveria! – respondeu Lílian divertida.

-Na verdade não aconteceu nada disso! Deixa que eu te conto! – e logo Alice se começou a contar a historia...

**Flashback:**

-Quem você é pra falar assim com a minha irmã? – perguntou Felipe indo para a cima do Sirius.

-Eu sou Sirius Black vai encarar? – nessa hora eu e a Lílian procuramos vocês pra ver se nos dava apoio e como vocês sumiram ficamos perto dos dois pra tenta impedir algo.

-Vou! – disse o Felipe e o Potter alarmado já foi chegando bem do lado do Sirius.

-Pois eu acho melhor você ficar pianinho e ir embora! – disse Tiago pro Felipe.

-Ora, ora, ora! Veja se não é ninguém a menos que o perdedor! Não conseguiu a Lílian, acabou com ela e mesmo assim não a conquistou! Agora eu não posso dizer o mesmo, afinal eu não sei se você ta sabendo do que rola entre mim e a Lílian.

-Amizade? Afinal amigO de mulher, pra mim é Boiola! – nessa hora o Felipe ia da um soco no Potter, Lílian deu uma rasteira nele então o Potter caiu de lado e o soco pego no Black que ia revidar, foi ai então que chegou a nossa queria McGonagall e deu detenção pra todos nós cumprirmos amanhã as 18:00 horas. E eu que nem abri a boca nem nada levei detenção, porque justo na hora que eu ia empurrar o Black ela resolveu aparecer!

**End Flashback**

-Nossa Lipe, aonde que você bateu nos dois ao mesmo tempo? E que vergonha Lipe, você, meu irmão, um bruxo poderoso apelando pras baixarias trouxas?

-É que eu queria fazer ele sentir dor!

-E quem disse que com a magia não se sente dor? – perguntou Alice amarga por algumas lembranças, mais ao perceber sua expressão tratou de disfarçar. – A vários feitiços que fazem sentir tanta dor a ponto de você querer se matar para acabar com tudo isso.

-Nossa Alice, que coisa mais sinistra... – comentou Ana se arrepiando.

-Mais é verdade! – afirmou Alice e Felipe não deixou escapar essas atitudes estranhas dela. – Bom já que a gente ta aqui por que não ensaiamos como era a idéia principal da Gina e da Aninha?

-Pode ser – disse Felipe suspirando meio cansado. – Mais não era melhor a gente arrumar as roupas essas coisas?

-Bingo! Era isso o que eu ia sugeri! – comentou Lily super empolgada – vocês poderiam ensaiar e coloca um vocal gravado das musicas enquanto eu faço a minha roupa ai vocês vêem e me diz como vocês vão querer a suas roupas o que acha?

-Por mim beleza! – disse Felipe se levantando para arrumar os aparelhos para começar a gravar e enquanto isso surgiu uma grande parte no estúdio que tinha varias coisas de costurar e etc, tudo o que Lílian iria precisar.

-Bom eu vou fazer a roupa e vou falar pra vocês a sugestão de coisas parecidas que eu tive! Sabe eu acho que as roupas poderiam ser preta com algo que tenham aquelas argolinhas de metal! Sabe aquelas roupas de antigamente? – todos confirmarão – e então?

-Eu gostei! – disse Ana – as argolas vão deixar a roupa com um toque antigo e a roupa poderia ser modelo sobre tudo! A gente só personaliza!

-Boa! – disse Lílian empolgada indo até a parte do estúdio que tinha coisas de costura. – vou começar a desenha quando o desenho estiver pronto eu aviso!

-Beleza! – disseram o pessoal começando a toca. Lílian ficou muito concentrada em seu desenho. Imaginando como deveria ser esse sobretudo que permitisse movimentos longos, que não pesasse muito, atrapalhando assim o desempenho no palco e ao mesmo tempo fosse muito bonita e desse uma idéia de banda de rock.

Com esses pensamentos a Expressão dela, séria e preocupada, era observada por Felipe que tocava enquanto via ela desenhando sem parar.

-Pô Felipe, presta atenção! É a segunda vez que você erra e temos que recomeçar de novo!

-Foi mal Gina! – disse Felipe se desculpando.

-Não foi mal, foi péssimo! Olha pra Lílian depois e presta atenção no que você ta fazendo agora! – disse Virginia que se alterou tanto, que tropeçou e caiu nos instrumentos, puxando alguns fios fazendo todos ir pro chão e Lílian gargalhar. – Aiii que saco! – disse Virginia se levantando com raiva e dolorida saindo pela porta. Ao caminhar com pressa ela acaba ouvindo a voz dos marotos e se esconde atrás de uma estatua.

-Porra Tiago, você devia ter calado a boca! Levei um soco na cara e nem pude revidar!

-Não revidou porque não quis e quem começou a provocar foi você!

-Claro, eu tive que responde a Ront afinal sou eu que têm um lance com ela, e como eu ia revida aquele irmão bocó se a McGonagall chegou bem na hora?

-Já que ta ferrado, foda-se tudo de uma vez ué!

-Fácil falar o difícil é fazer! – disse Sirius invocado – mais você reparou que a Virginia ta bem gostosinha? Imagina ver ela pelada agora, que tentação!

-E a Lílian Evans então? Ta com umas pernas grossas que só a Deusa!

-Tiago seu chifrudo, eu não acredito que você aplicou aquele feitiço no seu óculos que você vê as pessoas sem roupa?

-Ué eu só quis ta uma confirmadinha! E vai dizer que você não fez isso seu cachorro pulguento!

-Claro que não! Tenho uma honra a zelar esqueceu? A e você não sabe a furada que foi o encontro com a Clarice!

-O que aconteceu? Não vai me dizer que o Snape estragou tudo de novo?

-Pois vou! Quando eu tava quase dando um "creu" nela o babaca aparece pra estragar tudo e ela foi embora! E como eu tive que desconta o meu estado com alguém... amanhã ele não vai nem consegui andar!

-Não me diga que você...

-Claro que não, eu sou o cachorro, o veado aqui é você! – ao ver a cara do Tiago ele logo cortou – mais o que eu fiz foi mais cruel! Eu deixei ele pendurado de cabeça para baixo com um vibrador na bunda no salão principal!

-Você não fez isso! – disse Tiago desacreditado

-Você duvida? – Tiago começou a rir e eles voltaram a andar.

-Só você mesmo! Só quero ver como vai ser amanhã! Você só traz má fama para os marotos!

-E vai dizer que você também não traz? – rindo mais ainda os dois seguiram seu rumo.

Virginia tinha que admitir, por mais vagabundo e cruel que o Black fosse, mais apaixonada ela ficaria, afinal no fundo no fundo ela tinha esse instinto de sarcasmo e interesse pelo que mais se parecesse com ela de um modo ou de outro.

**Continua...**

**N/A: Desculpe pela demora!**

Oi gente tudo bem? Hoje não vai ter comentário da Beta, pois ela ficou de me manda esse cap, e como demorou tomei a liberdade de posta sem beta, e espero que você não fique chateada Gaby!

Esse cap não ficou tão engraçado quanto esperei pois foi feito as pressas, mais o próximo cap que virá brevemente e com mais marotos e concursos beleza?

**Resposta das Reviews:**

DeH: Fica tranqüila que não pretendo por intriga entre eles... rsrs... Milll desculpas pela demora! Continue lendo e comentando hem!

Flavinha Greeneye: É eu sei, porrada neles! Bom mais eu tenho algo a te alerta! Se você gosta do Sirius chora! E chora muitoooo! Afinal ele é quem... ai num posso falar... Que bom que você gosta do que esta por vim nessa fic ;) Me desculpe por não ter sido tão engraçado como disse, mais que na hora em que eu estava escrevendo... não preciso nem falar né?

Jehssik: Eu sou muitooo cruel! Nem coloquei a musica :p! Tava muito cedo né? É eu realmente acho que fãns do Sirius vão ficar com um pouquinho de raiva dele! Rsrs... tadinho do cachorrinho!

M.Pads: É eu sou cruel mesmo... e o pior nem falei a musica... verdade o Sirius ta muito mal, mas como sou boazinha, ele levou só um soquinho... rsrsrs... Que bom que você acha essa fic Linda de Deus e eu te acho uma super leitora de DEUS! Rsrsrs...

**Bjokas!°**

**Deixem Reviews Please! Eu prometo ser uma autora boazinha e atualiza logo!**

**Tchau!**

**24/09/2006 – 23:15**


	10. Snape precisa de ajuda?

**No capitulo Anterior...**

"_-Claro que não, eu sou o cachorro, o veado aqui é você! – ao ver a cara do Tiago ele logo cortou – mais o que eu fiz foi mais cruel! Eu o deixei pendurado de cabeça para baixo com um vibrador na bunda no salão principal!"._

_-Você não fez isso! – disse Tiago desacreditado_

_-Você duvida? – Tiago começou a rir e eles voltaram a andar._

_-Só você mesmo! Só quero ver como vai ser amanhã! Você só traz má fama para os marotos!_

_-E vai dizer que você também não traz? – rindo mais ainda os dois seguiram seu rumo._

_Virginia tinha que admitir, por mais vagabundo e cruel que o Black fosse, mais apaixonada ela ficaria, afinal no fundo no fundo ela tinha esse instinto de sarcasmo e interesse pelo que mais se parecesse com ela de um modo ou de outro."_

**Snape aceitará ajuda? **

_(Até aqueles que são "feitos de pedra" precisam de ajuda um dia)_

Virginia foi para a sala precisa conta aos seus amigos o que tinha ouvido. Entrou na sala esbaforida por ir até a sala correndo. Todos olharam assustados para ela e assim que recuperou o ar, pois a contar toda a conversa que havia ouvido entre o Tiago e Sirius.

-O que? –disse Lílian pasma – eles nos ficam vendo peladas?

-É – disse Virginia – a gente tem que fazer algo para que eles não possam nos ver... – Lílian sorriu travessa e disse:

-E se a gente desse um susto neles?

-Um susto como? – perguntou Ana gostando da idéia mesmo sem saber qual era.

-A gente podia colocar características de garotos e quando ele olhasse pra baixo... – Todos começaram a rir.

-É uma idéia tosca... – começou Virginia – Mas pode ser bem engraçada. – terminou a mesma sorrindo.

-Por mim tudo bem... – concordou Ana também sorrindo.

-Ai meu Deus, vou andar amanhã com meninas que usam saco! – disse Felipe debochado e rindo.

-Bom por mim tudo bem só que eu vou ir solta o Snape – disse Alice se levantando.

-Quê? – perguntou Ana já que todos haviam esquecido dele.

-Eu vou tirá-lo de lá... Até amanha! – disse Alice se despedindo mais não foi dessa vez que ela conseguiu sair da sala.

-Pera ai mocinha! – disse Felipe – não se atreva sair da sala!

-Ai quem é você pra dizer o que eu faço ou não? – perguntou Alice irritada.

-Calma Alice – disse Lílian – o Lipe ta só brincando!

-Enquanto ele brinca Snape ta lá pendurado no teto!

-A qual é Alice!

-Qual é; é o caramba! E eu to indo lá... – disse Alice se virando para a sala novamente

-Alice espera! – disse Virginia – vamos todos juntos! Eu voltei para cá, para irmos juntos!

-Eu prefiro ir sozinha! – disse Alice calma – não se incomode com isso.

Alice saiu da sala. Estava assim, pelo sofrimento que um dia passou. Sabia o que era passar por dor e ser humilhada e não gostava de saber que isso acontecia com outras pessoas. Não ficou assim por uma banal esculachada dos marotos, entrou na banda com o intuito de se animar, de alegrar mais a sua vida e não se vingar deles. Havia outra coisa, outro motivo que fazia ela ser tão melancólica.

Sem querer relembrar seu passado assombroso, Alice começou a correr em direção ao salão comunal. Tomou cuidado para que não fosse vista já que havia passado o horário de recolher, e ao pensar nisso, se lembrou de estar com fome. Ela abriu a porta do salão principal com ajuda da varinha, afinal a porta era muito pesada, e ao passar por esta fechou-a e pode ver Snape pendurado no teto.

Primeiro ela tirou aquele troço esquisito da bunda dele com a varinha e fez com que ele ficasse vestido, para então coloca-lo no chão. Quando Snape foi para o chão ela correu até ele e tirou-lhe da boca, a fita enfeitiçada para que ele não pudesse gritar por ajuda.

-Afaste-se de mim! – disse Snape totalmente grosseiro não conseguindo nem ficar sentado, muito menos de pé.

-Anda, se apóia em mim! – disse Alice se levantando estendendo a mão para ele.

-Não preciso da sua pena! – quando Snape disse isso ela se lembrou de algo, que não aconteceu há muito tempo, só que ela estava no lugar do Snape e Dumbledore no dela.

-Eu sei que não! Por isso eu não estou com pena de você, só estou tentando te ajudar! – disse Alice seria e com uma expressão bondosa no rosto. Snape aceitou a sua mão e Alice que não pode evitar um sorriso. – Imagino que você esteja com sono, com fome e machucado, vamos à cozinha que eu cuido de você.

Snape não disse nada, apenas se apoiou nela e começou a caminhar. Sentia-se pior do que humilhado, não sabia por que aceitou a ajuda dela. Falando séria e com expressão tão bondosa chegava a lhe parecer um anjo. Nunca aceitou a ajuda da ruiva, talvez porque esta lhe inspirava pura pena e obrigação, mas essa loirinha não!

Alice não chegou momento algum desejar pena ao Snape. Desejou o que queria que alguém tivesse desejado a ela quando passou por tudo o que passou. Ela chegou até a cozinha e lá tinha poucos elfos já que nessa hora eles estavam limpando Hogwats inteira.

-Olá Diby! – disse Alice a um elfo que sempre cuidou dela, em todos os momentos.

-Ola srta. Alice! – Alice sempre deu ao elfo a liberdade de lhe chamar somente pelo nome – o que a srta deseja?

-Apenas dois pratos de comida bem caprichados!

-Claro é para já srta Alice. – Alice sorriu e fez Snape se sentar em um banco. Viu a cara de dor dele e logo se lembrou do porque, ele foi praticamente estuprado. Alice pegou um pequeno frasquinho e foi enchendo ele com um liquido dourado que saia da ponta de sua varinha.

-Tome isso que você vai se sentir novinho em folha, a sua dor irá passar! – Snape segurou o frasco e ficou incerto se beberia ou não. – Pode beber, ai não tem veneno – disse Alice rindo. Snape deu um pequeno sorriso e tomou tudo de um gole.

-Poção curativa dentro de uma varinha? A srta. Tem talento! – disse Snape pela primeira vez como um ser humano normal, sem aquela tristeza e solidão tão grande habitual.

-Obrigada pelo elogio! – disse Alice sorrindo. Logo após o elfo chegou. Enquanto comiam conversavam animados e sorrindo. Alice conseguiu o fazer esquecer de sua humilhação. Após comer o batalhão de comida que o elfo lhes trouxe eles saíram na cozinha sorrindo.

-Irei para o meu salão comunal Alice. – disse Snape se despedindo.

-Até amanhã Severus! – disse Alice sorrindo – Você irá fazer algo contra os marotos?

-Se adiantasse alguma coisa, faria!

-Entendo! Mas fique tranqüilo, eles terão o que merece! – Sorrindo, Alice deu um beijo no rosto de Severus e foi para o salão comunal da grifinoria dormir. Estava feliz por ter-lo feito sorrir e deixar aquela armadura de lado.

As garotas estavam na sala precisa rindo da pequena travessura que fariam contra os marotos. Elas fizeram um feitiço e transformaram seus peitos em borracha e colocaram vários pelos masculinos pela barriga, peitos e etc... Por debaixo da roupa estavam "iguais" a um garoto. Daria um belo susto nos marotos.

-Só quero ver a cara deles quando tentarem nos olhar sem roupa! – disse Ana rindo.

-É, só que isso não nos garante que eles iram deixar de nos ver com esse feitiço! – disse Alice – Teríamos que fazer algo que fizesse para que eles parem com isso!

-O que a gente podia fazer? – se perguntou Lílian pensativa.

-A gente já tem que bolar algo que acabe com eles de uma vez! – disse Virginia – Vamos dar uma lição neles, os fazer pararem de humilhar as pessoas e parar com essas palhaçadas!

-Mais o que vamos fazer? – perguntou Alice – eu fiquei pensando a noite toda em algo que a gente poderia fazer e, no entanto...

-Bom, a única coisa que a gente pode fazer agora é ir tomar café, deixar que ele nos veja, ir para a aula e pensar em algo! – disse Ana. – E a gente pode pedir a ajuda do Felipe! Até porque a lição de sermos melhores que eles na banda não vai mudá-los!

-Você tem razão! – disse Virginia com um sorriso. – Mas creio que logo, logo daremos um jeito neles... Bom, vamos tomar café que eu to faminta!

-Vamos comilona! – disse Alice rindo.

-Ah, alias Lílian você terminou o desenho da sua roupa? – perguntou Virginia.

-Terminei o desenho, agora só falta fazer a roupa. A gente podia vir aqui depois da aula ensaiar, enquanto vocês vão tocando, eu vou fazendo a roupa! Ai quando eu terminar vocês dão uma olhada, me falam o que acharam e como querem as suas roupas!

-É pode ser... – disse Virginia – Agora vamos logo que eu quero ver a cara dos marotos quando nos olharem!

-Vamos logo! – disse Ana rindo.

**Continua...**

_N/B: oieeeee! Qnto tempo meus queridoosss!  
pois ehh..realmente os marotos são baixosss! Porrada nessa cambada!xD  
eles sacanearam d+ aí..Mas abafaaa!  
que o troco vem aí..xD  
agora..Flavinha Greeneye! Que saudadexs de vc! E que vergonhaaa..Qnto tempo eu num passo pá dá um Oi nas suas fics... __Num pode isso naoo!xD  
mas eu sou fofa!e vc eh foferrimaaa x2!xD  
te gostoo mto meninaa!_

_Mas eh isso aí.._

_Bjooooooo  
Babby-Luu (bora pra frente Brasill X)_

**N/A: Oii Gente! Capitulo dedico as aniversariantes** _Babby-Luu_ **ou a** _Gaby _**Beta dessa fic, fez aniversario dia 30/09 e a nossa queria** _Flavinha Greeneye_ **que fará aniversario dia 06/10!**

Nem demorei né? E vcs virão q a nossa querida Beta fez aniversario e a nossa querida Flavinha irá fazer aniversario! Parabéns, Parabéns, Hoje é o seu dia, que diz mais feliz! Ih Xuxa? Me empolguei de mais!

Então apos essas comemorações, um papo sério que é as Eleiçeões, espero que todos que votam, tenham votado super conciente afinal é você quem coloca os caras no poder, cuidado com quem vocês colocam no comando do Brasil que já não é lá essas coisas!

Bom nem demorei! Espero que tenham gostado desse cap! Ele fala um pouco spbre o sofrimento da Alice, e daqui a uns caps além de ter o concurso, terá sobre o ultimo "sofrimento" que falta, que é o da Alice, e terá também um "acordo de paz" Entre os marotos e os gladiadores! No proximo cap, já vou tira esse tom pesado que caiu na fic!

Apartir de Agora só quero alegria tanto na vida quanto nessa fic q cá entre nós esta precisando e muitooo!

**Resposta das Reviews:**

Flavinha Greeneye: Primeiramente gostaria de Parabeniza-la antecipadamente, já que vc disse que não suporta que esqueçam seu aniversario rs e realmente isso que os marotos vem fazendo não está nada legal mas eu já sei como irei "solucionar" esse problema. E realmente nem eu pensei que sentiria pena do Snape quanto eu senti, mas espero que vc tenha gostado dessa ajuda da Alice para o Snape e eu irei dar uma lição bem dada nos marotos, pelo menos assim espero.

Cissy Belly Black: Estou ficando com traumas! Como posso fazer o pessoal odiar os marotos? Justo eles, seres perfeitos e gostosos! É eu tbm fiquei com pena do Snape e irei concerta-los e irei deixar a fic mais leve, só estou em duvida do castigo que eu irei dar neles! Mas eu estou bolando alguns planos aqui risada malevola de planos mirabolantes E comente, eu já nem consigo posta essa fic q vc não deixa um cap nela! Me deixou mal acostumada! rs

Ms Sweet May: Que feio mesmo dona moça! Leu a minha fic desde o inicio e só agora foi deixar uma review? Mas esta perdoada porque vc deixou uma review agora, e continue deixando viu! E como eu disse, os marotos terão a sua lição! E pelo amor de DEUS eu lhe emploro: NÃO ME ABANDONE CONTINUE DEIXANDO REVIEW!

Rose Samartinne: Que bom que vc começou a ler agora, é tão bom ler caps seguidos sem parar né? Eu pelo menos goste, mas continue acompanhando e deixando review hem! E os marotos terão a sua lição! risada malevola de planos mirabolantes

Paola: É Tiago é mesmo um safado e você pode perceber o susto q eles vão receber será legal!

Jehssik: Hauhau, calma, calma, quando for o concurso vocês saberam risada cruel E eu vou apressar as coisas sim, quero no minimo fazer os profs divulgar o concurso em 3 caps! É a mentira do Felipe foi o melhor! Eu adorei escrever as mentiras dele! O Sirius realmente é muito sem noção. Filha, Vc faz parte de uma das garotas que sempre comenta na minha fic e se não comenta nesse eu simplesmente morro pq vcs são os meus grandes incentivos!

**Proximo capitulo...**

**"Pontas... Você já viu o corpo das meninas hoje?**

_(Que foi, ta olhando o que mano?)"_

**Isso é o titulo do prox cap, já vão imaginando o que está por vir!**

**Deixem Review pelo amor de Deus!**

**Bjokas!°**

**01/09/2006 - 20:00**


	11. Pontas Você já viu o corpo das menina?

**No capitulo Anterior...**

"_-A gente já tem que bolar algo que acabe com eles de uma vez! – disse Virginia – Vamos dar uma lição neles, fazer eles pararem de humilhar as pessoas e parar com essas palhaçadas!"._

_-Mais o que vamos fazer? – perguntou Alice – eu fiquei pensando a noite toda em algo que a gente poderia fazer e, no entanto... _

_-Bom, a única coisa que a gente pode fazer agora é ir tomar café, deixar que ele nos veja, ir para a aula e pensar em algo! – disse Ana. – E a gente pode pedir a ajuda do Felipe! Até porque a lição de sermos melhores que eles na banda não vai muda-los!_

_-Você tem ração! – disse Virginia com um sorriso. – Mas creio que logo, logo daremos um jeito neles... Bom vamos tomar café que eu to faminta!_

_-Vamos comilona! – disse Alice rindo._

_-Ah, alias Lílian você terminou o desenho da sua roupa? – perguntou Virginia._

_-Terminei o desenho, agora só falta fazer a roupa. A gente podia vim aqui depois da aula ensaiar, enquanto vocês vão tocando, eu vou fazendo a roupa! Ai quando eu terminar vocês dão uma olhada, me falam o que acharam e como querem as suas roupas!_

-É pode ser... – disse Virginia – Agora vamos logo que eu quero ver a cara dos marotos quando nos olharem!

_-Vamos logo! – disse Ana rindo."_

**Pontas... Você já viu o corpo das meninas hoje?**

_(Que foi, ta olhando o que mano?)_

As garotas chegaram todas sorridentes no salão principal. Sentaram-se com o Felipe e começaram a conversar.

-Lipe, a gente precisa de ajuda! – disse Virginia para seu irmão, enquanto Alice direcionava um sorriso e um aceno para Snape.

-Ih, lá vem bomba! – disse Felipe que recebeu um tapa no ombro de leve da Lílian – Ai, doeu!

-Que doeu o que! Foi de levinho! E você vai ter que pensar em alguma coisa que conserte os marotos, que os façam parar de humilhar os outros e blábláblá!

-Uhum... Vai ser um pouco difícil mais à gente pensa em alguma coisa! – disse Felipe – E vocês fizeram aquele negocio que falaram que iam fazer?

-De dar o troco por ele nos olharem sem roupa? Claro!

-Então nem chega perto, não gosto de homem me agarrando! – disse Felipe em tom brincalhão.

-Bobo, vamos para a aula logo! – disse Lílian se levantando.

-Nem deu tempo para eu tomar café! – reclamou Alice.

-Deixa de ser gulosa! Depois fala que eu que sou comilona! – disse Virginia rindo puxando Alice para a aula.

-E lêlê, ta me custando caro essa banda hem! – disse Alice indo com eles roubando uns biscoitos para ir comendo no caminho.

-Alice, minha amiguinha do coração! – começou Ana cheia de interesse – Me da uns biscoitinhos vai!

-A nem vem! – disse Alice – você que pegasse o seu! Eu to morrendo de fome, se quiser vai lá pegar!

-Como você é cruel! – disse Ana fingindo chorar – vai me deixar morrer de fome?

-Deixa-me pensar... Já pensei: VOU!

-Bicha ruim! – disse Ana fingindo-se magoada. – É magra de ruindade porque nunca vi comer tanto!

Durante a aula eles dividiram o tempo entre pensar em algo para "concerta" os marotos e prestar a atenção na aula. Era tão difícil pensar em algo... Mas talvez fosse mais fácil do que parece. O sinal para o almoço tocou. Todos saíram da sala, só ficaram eles e os marotos; os marotos para esperar o Remo guardar o material e os gladiadores para esperar a Alice.

-Po-po-po-pontas – disse Sirius assustado com uma cara hilária – Você já viu o corpo das meninas hoje?

-Não, por que? – disse Tiago achando a atitude do Sirius super esquisita.

-Então olha agora! – Tiago olhou para as garotas e fez uma cara pior ainda que a do Sirius.

-Que foi, ta olhando o que mano? – disse Ana se fingindo de machão.

-Pode tirando o olho! – disse Virginia na mesma onde que Ana.

-E ta tão espantado assim por quê? – perguntou Lílian abraçando Ana – isso é preconceito pela nossa nova opção? – a cara delas estavam dando medo mesmo.

-Na-não, imagina garotas! – disse Sirius dando uns passinhos para trás.

-Pois é bom mesmo! – disse Ana parecendo a mais macha de todos. – Vamos embora Alice!

-E da próxima vez que você nos olhar – começou Alice com jeito de homem intimidando os marotos – vão apanhar até a morte, porque a gente sabe quando você nos olha!

Os gladiadores foram embora deixando os marotos abismados. Após virar o corredor eles caíram na gargalhada ainda mais quando o Felipe imitava a cara deles de uma maneira hilária. As garotas depois deixaram o Felipe ir para o salão principal, enquanto voltavam a "ser garotas" no banheiro.

-Ai eu preciso comer logo! – disse Alice se se sentando à mesa enchendo o prato com todas as comidas que ela via pela frente.

-Nossa calma Alice a comida não vai criar asinhas e sair voando! – disse Felipe.

-Mas é que eu to com muita fome! – disse Alice – Talvez seja porque varias vezes fiquei sem comer 2 dias seguidos!

-Nossa Alice e porque você ficou todos esses dias sem comer? – perguntou Lílian.

-Olha o Snape, ele parece feliz! – disse Alice fugindo do assunto acenando para ele.

-Você conseguiu ajudar ele ontem? Como você fez isso, porque todas às vezes que eu tentei ajuda-lo ele sempre foi ignorante comigo! – disse Lílian desacreditada do feito da amiga.

-Bom... Talvez ele quisesse alguém que o ajudasse e não que sentia pena, ou fizesse isso por uma obrigação de monitoria! – respondeu Alice em tom de desculpas a Lily.

-Eu nunca senti pena dele... – começou Lílian sinceramente – Muito menos fiz por uma obrigação. Acho que ele nunca aceitou a minha ajuda pensando que ao ajuda-lo, eu faria uma vingança ao Potter. Pena que ele se enganou! Mas deixemos de falar sobre coisas tristes! – disse Lílian sorrindo. – Ta um Sol lindo lá fora, e eu estou sentindo que vai ter uma deliciosa chuva de verão. Por que não comemos rápido e aproveitando a aula vaga depois do almoço, não vamos lá para fora nos jardins? Aproveitar o lago... A pena é que vamos ter tempo contado, a gente não pode ficar faltando as aulas né? Depois que eu me juntei a vocês perdi milhares de aula!

-Epa, pode parar dona Lily! – disse Virginia – a culpa não é nossa, a gente sempre perde a hora no ensaio! E seria uma boa idéia irmos lá fora... Eu preciso pegar um solzinho! Ai a gente deixa para ensaiar depois das aulas como estava combinado.

-Por mim beleza! – disse Ana.

-Ta fechado! A gente precisa se distrair e pensar em algo que não seja a banda, os marotos e aula! – disse Felipe. – E você gata comilona, o que acha?

-Hum – disse Alice pedindo um momento com a mão para terminar de mastigar. – Acho maravilhoso. Eu poderia chamar o Snape? Ele é muito sozinho...

-Lice, - começou Virginia compreensiva olhando para a amiga. – Se você não estiver gostando dele como um "homem" não o convide, quando você acena e ele sorri, parece que ele esta apaixonado! Se você não gosta dele, converse depois com ele e diga que vocês são apenas amigos!

-Ai Virginia deixa de ser boba! – disse Alice como se ela fosse louca. – É obvio que ele sabe que somos apenas amigos!

-Não é obvio não! – disse Lílian a Alice – olhe para o Snape agora! – Alice se virou; Snape estava olhando para ela e quando viu que ela estava olhando abriu um enorme sorriso! Alice sorriu e quando virou para frente sua cara se tornou com a de quem estava com um grande problema!

-Ai que porcaria! – Alice tinha até perdido a sua fome, o que era SUPER difícil! – Como eu vou dizer a ele que só quero sua amizade sem magoa-lo?

-Magoa-lo você irá fazer de qualquer forma! – disse Ana – a questão é: A forma que o faça ficar menos triste!

-Difícil... – comentou Alice. – Bom como eu acabei de comer, eu vou chamar ele para conversar lá no saguão enquanto vocês terminam de comer, depois a gente se encontra na porta do saguão que dá acesso aos jardins.

-Beleza vai lá! – disse Felipe. Alice fez um sinal chamando Snape para fora e saiu logo em seguida. Ela não sabia ao certo o que diria a ele, a idéia dele de que eles poderiam ter algo a mais que a amizade, não agradava muito a ela, afinal não queria ficar enchendo ele de esperanças, não seria junto.

-Alice, o que você queria falar comigo? – perguntou Snape com um sorriso gigantesco. Alice deu um sorriso triste e logo disse:

-Severus, o que você acha que é esse "relacionamento" que a gente esta tendo? – o garoto ficou com o rosto vermelho e abaixou a cabeça. Dentro dele, ele lutava para dizer se ele estava começando a se apaixonar ou se ele se calava e dizia que era tudo apenas amizade. – E então?

-Quando estou perto de você, me sinto outra pessoa. Uma pessoa capaz de sorrir sabe? Por aquela breve conversa que tivemos ontem, eu descobri o que era rir, e o que era ser feliz. Por mais banal que isso pareça.

-Severus, - começou Alice carinhosa e compreensiva – você pode sentir isso sem mim!

-Não posso... – ele começou – sabe por que? Porque você me fez sentir-me um idiota apaixonado! Por mais que fosse por breves segundos...

-Me desculpe... – começou Alice com lagrimas nos olhos, não queria magoa-lo – mas tudo o que eu sinto por você é amizade... Uma grande amizade... Eu não quero e nunca quis te iludir! – Snape fez uma cara que nunca sairia da cabeça dela.

-Então se afaste de mim! – ele retrucou dando um passo para trás – sua amizade não me bastaria, me faria sofrer mais e mais. Nunca mais me ajude, em hipótese alguma; por mais que eu esteja passando fome. E muito menos peça para seus amigos me ajudar!

-Severus, não precisa ser assim! – disse Alice triste.

-A partir de agora, até o sempre, será Snape para você, srta. Combins! – Snape deu as costas e partiu dali sem dizer nada.

Logo em seguida seus amigos chegaram... Ela deu um pequeno sorriso de "dever cumprido", por mais que ele sofresse agora, seria bem menos do que ele sofreria mais para frente se ela continuasse a iludi-lo.

-E então, vamos lá para fora nos divertir? – perguntou Alice com um sorriso enorme, ela já não se sentia triste, não daria certo sua "amizade" com o _Snape_ mesmo!

-Só se for agora! – disse Felipe a abraçando.

**Continua...**

**N/A: Oies!!! Capitulo fofinho né?**

Gostei de escrever esse cap! Foi cute né? Eu já quis "corta" o Snape da fic, não acho que ele "combine" com o que irá por vim!

No proximo capitulo vai ser super gostoso, a zuera deles no lago, tomando banho de chuva... Poderia ser melhor?

**Resposta das Reviews:**

Flavinha Greeneye: Bom Snape para mim é um pouco "polemico" pois sei que ele sofre muito e ninguém merece isso, mais é que a casos que né... não sei explicar... Porém creio na inocencia dele nos livros HP! Enquanto a humilhação dos marotos, eu não estou planejando fazerem eles sofrerem tanto... sei lá... mais o causador principal disso irá sofrer um bocadinho para aprender! E tipo a luta Marotos vs. Gladiadores, vai ser assim que começar a disputa das bandas, eu espero que seja tão rox quanto eu estou planejando! Dedicar aquele cap a vc não foi nada! Bjos!

Srta. Wheezy: Só você quer o Felipe? Juro, se eu pudesse tirar meu personagem apenas da ficção eu faria... porém pegaria ele pra mim já que eu não sou boba!!!... hauhauhau...

Ms Sweet May: Sabe eu adoro deixar as pessos curiosas, e você viu que os Gladiadores aprontaram um "poquinho" virá coisas melhores a seguir em relação a marotos e cia!!!´Também gostei do caso da Alice e do Snape achei bem cute, e quanto a esperiencia dela eu ainda não posso te dizer muito!

Jehssik: Só a Lily mesmo pra ter uma ideia dessas né? E sabe que até eu que não curo o Snape fiquei com pena dele? Eu gosto de fazer os personagens das pessoas tomar outros aspectos, fazerem as pessoas refletiram os prós e contras deles, assim parece que eles criam um lado mais "humano" da coisa. A Alice é super fofa mesmo, eu quero colocar mais ela na fic!!! E que bom que você vota conciente, todas as pessoas deveriam fazer isso, mais a ignorancia e falta de conhecimento do povo só tende a piorar o nosso Brasil, só que são os "sem conhecimentos" que é a parte predominante do Brasil, são eles, os pobres sem educação (educação não de etiqueta e sim do conhecimento, do saber) que os ´politicos gostam, são eles que são facil de ser persuasido, afinal eles não sabem de "nada".

M.Pads: Caracas, ninguém que gosta do Snape ficou com pena dele! Vê se pode? Vigança é sempre 'gostosa' só que vc sabe que na vida "real" eu nunca consigo me vingar de alguém? A aqueles que digam que isso é bom né?! E quem disse o que o Lipe irá sobrar? A fic não ta nem na metade (putz num vai acabar nunca né?) E eu não sabia que o my chemical romance tinha esse lance com as roupas, que bom, eu também curto um pouco essa banda, ela tem musicas legais!

Cissy Belly Black: Ai disculpa! Eu sei que é mutio cruel da minha parte transformar os marotos em "monstros" mais fazer o que né, a vida é cruel, principalmente autoras malucas como eu... rsrs... Muito bom saber que tem gente que gosta muito dessa fic, isso me incentiva pacas!!! E vc viu, eu dei um pequeno susto nos marotos nesse cap, espero que tenha gostado ;)

**Deixem Reviews pelo AMOR DE DEUS!!!!**

**Bjokas!°**

**e Até a Proxima!!**

**8/10/2006 - 23:58**


	12. Muuiitaaa Zoeira na Chuva

**No capitulo Anterior...**

"_-E então, vamos lá para fora nos divertir? – perguntou Alice com um sorriso enorme, ela já não se sentia triste, não daria certo sua "amizade" com o Snape mesmo!_

_-Só se for agora! – disse Felipe a abraçando."_

**Muuiitaaa Zoeira na Chuva**

_(Há dias em que precisamos zoar para alegrar a vida!)_

Lílian saiu junto com os outros para o jardim, ela uma felicidade quase que sem motivos. Sentia-se de um jeito que há muito tempo não sentia. Era uma sensação de felicidade inebriante, como se nada pudesse dar errado, como nada pudesse falhar diante de seus olhos e em sua cabeça.

-Nossa Lily que sorriso é esse? – perguntou Ana.

-Nada! – Lílian saiu correndo na frente e deu um pulo no ar e gritou: - Eu estou muitoooo Feliz! – todos riam da pequena "travessura" que a garota aprontou – "Estou com vontade de gritar!!!"

-Então grita!!!! – disse Virginia entrando na onda e indo pular na grama junto com ela.

Os primeiros pingos de chuva começavam a cair sobre eles. Antecipadamente, Lílian foi tirando os sapatos, as meias e o leve casaco que usava. Todos fizeram o mesmo e deixaram-se molhar pela deliciosa chuva que caia sobre eles, chuva que era acompanhada por um Sol gosto.

-Acho que eu nunca fui tão feliz por em tão pouco tempo! – gritava Lílian em plenos pulmões mesmo não tendo necessidade.

-Eu também! – gritou Alice, que em uma atitude mais louca havia se jogado no lago.

-Sua louca! – gritou Felipe rindo enquanto a amiga nadava no lago com um sorriso gigante no rosto.

-Pelo visto você quer ir também! – Virgínia após gritar isso empurrou Felipe sem dó e piedade no lago

-Não, não, quem quer ir é você! – Ana empurrou Virginia que se juntou ao grupo no lago. Ana e Lílian ficaram jogando lama uma nas outras, fazendo uma pequena guerra.

E em uma das corridas para fugir na bola de lama, Lílian afundou a perna na lama até a coxa.

-Socorro eu to entalada! – gritava Lílian dividida entre o desespero e a diversão. Ana ria tanto que quase fez xixi nas calças e essa nem conseguia chamar outra pessoa para ajudar. – Felipe me socorre!

-E lá vem o Super Homem e salva a donzela em perigo! – zoou Ana enquanto Felipe saia correndo do lago para ajudar a Lílian.

-Lugares com aparência de chão muito firme na chuva é sinal de que está enfeitiçado! – Tiago sussurrou essas palavras no ouvido da ruiva que tentava a todo custo livrar a sua perna daquele buraco de lama.

-E aposto que foi enfeitiçada por um babaca! – disse Lílian numa boa que a essa altura nem a presença do Tiago e cia conseguia ofuscar a sua felicidade.

-Pior que foi mesmo, o ranhoso fez isso, ta vendo ele com a varinha apontada para vocês daquela torre? – perguntou Tiago a puxando para cima e bem próximo de si, livrando-a assim da fossa de lama e colando-a nele.

-Estou. Vagabundo, esta se vingando da minha amiga. Mas isso não me importa, estou feliz de mais hoje para deixar-me abalar por ele. – enquanto falava Lílian ia afastando o corpo dele, corpo no qual, no fundo no fundo gostaria de estar bem colada! – Ah e alias todos os maroto, incluindo você, claro, poderiam nos encontrar no salão comunal após o toque de recolher hoje

-Ta mais... O que você quer com a gente? – perguntou Tiago achando que Lílian estava estranha de mais naquele dia.

-Pode ficar tranqüilo que não iremos aprontar nada contra vocês e para saber basta comparecer! – disse Lílian rindo enquanto era puxada no braço pela Felipe. – Mais apareça, vocês não iram se arrepender! – após isso Lílian caiu no lago, ao subir na superfície se soltou de Felipe e observou melhor quem lhe ajudou. Os cabelos revoltos de Tiago estavam completamente molhados caindo em seu rosto espalhando gotas que deveriam ser grossas para serem observadas de longe. – Tchau!

-Não precisa se despedir! – disse Tiago junto com os outros marotos se sentando em uma arvore muito próxima ao lago na parte em que eles estavam. – Não iremos embora! – Lílian revirou os olhos e voltou a mergulhar indo junto com os outros.

-Porque você marcou com eles no salão comunal após o toque de recolher? – perguntou Felipe um pouco dodói por não ter sido ele a salvar a donzela em perigo!

-Simples, tive uma idéia para cortar o barato dos marotos e será muito mais simples do que parece!

-E como vai ser isso? – perguntou Virginia enquanto era abraçada pelo irmão.

-Método de mãe, nunca falha! – após dizer isso todos riam e Lílian prosseguiu – A gente irá coloca-los contra a parede, sabe aqueles jogos psicológicos em que deixamos eles sem saída? Iremos esmaga-los com coisas perguntando o porquê e tals, fora que eu acho melhor acabarmos com essa guerra fria e nos dedicarmos ao concurso!

-Não está cedo de mais para isso? – perguntou Ana incerta, não queria ficar cara a cara com Remo.

-Cedo? Cedo? Pelo amor, logo irá ser exposto o concurso e nós nem mesmo resolvemos essa parada! – disse Alice.

-É você tem razão! – concordou a contra gosto Ana.

-BOM AGORA VAMOS CURTIR! – Gritou Lílian que estava a mil.

-Lílian olha os modos! – repreendeu Ana. – não se esqueça de que estamos de saia e que os marotos estão ai nos olhando!

-Ai que se nada porque EU QUERO É CURTIR! – Todos riram da doideira da Lílian, mas logo entraram na dança.

-Felipe deixa-me subir no seu ombro? – pediu Lílian.

-Ta, espere ai! – Felipe afundou no lago e Lílian subiu em seu ombro, logo ele tornou a superfície Lílian estava no alto com os braços abertos e de boca aberta como se estivesse tentando beber a chuva.

-ACHO QUE EU NUNCA FUI TÃO FELIZ! – Gritou Lílian enquanto Felipe a girava.

-Aé e agora? – perguntou Alice empurrando Lílian do ombro dele. – Minha vez, posso Felipe?

-Claro Lice! – Felipe abaixou só que dessa vez Alice ficou de pé em seu ombro segurando em sua mão.

-Se olhar para cima é um homem morto! – advertiu Alice. Ela se preparou para pular e logo deu uma pirueta para trás e caiu no lago.

-Ihhhh olha que Maria aparecida! – dizia Virginia enquanto Alice se recuperava e depois o Felipe teve que ser o apoio das garotas durante um bom tempo até estar com as costas toda detonada.

-A Lipe deixa-me ir de novo! – Lílian pedia manhosa como uma criança.

-A nem pensar, minhas costas estão completamente acabada! Agora eu quero ver quem vai me deixar pular em suas costas!

-A Lipe pelo amor, nem rola né! – dizia Ana tirando o corpo fora – olha o seu tamanho e olha o nosso! Vai naquelas pedras pular!

-Vocês hem, vou te contar! – Felipe fingia de zangado indo em direção a pedra. Chegando lá, ele fez uma "dancinha" ridícula e pulou de um jeito meio suspeito, fazendo os marotos se racharem de rir. Quando Felipe voltou a superfície os marotos começaram a cantar algo com deboche do tipo:

"_Pê, pê, pê, pê, pê, Olha o viado querendo aparecer, Filho da Puta!"_

-Nossa ninguém achou graça! - gritou Felipe de volta, enquanto caia uma fina garoa.

-Olha pra trás então! – gritou Sirius em resposta.

Quando Felipe olhou, ele viu todas as meninas literalmente roxas prendendo o riso com um esforço sobrenatural, e a cara que Felipe fez ao ver a cena não deu mais para conter o riso... Ou melhor, a gargalhada!!!

-A é assim? – agora realmente Felipe estava bravo. No canto da sua boca, era possível ver um pequeno tique nervoso repuxando para o canto. Algumas partes de sua pele branca tomaram uma coloração arroxeada. – Muito obrigado! – Ana se arrependeu logo depois e foi atrás de Felipe que saia do lado e quando estava na frente dos marotos foi que Ana conseguiu pegá-lo.

-Por favor desculpa a gente! – ela pediu de um modo tão meigo que Felipe não teve como negar e a abraçou pra "simbolizar" seu perdão. Enquanto o abraçava, Ana pode ver Remo apertando com força um punhal de terra e não pode evitar um sorriso.

-Eu vou ir no castelo, só ta essa garoa fina que nos dá até dor de cabeça!

-Tudo bem, deixa eu chamar as meninas acho que elas não irão ficar mais tempo. – Ana foi chamar as garotas quando os marotos se levantavam e caiam na água rapidamente para se livrar da lama e igualmente rápida foram puxar Felipe para um canto oculto para trocar algumas palavras.

-A gente só veio te dar um aviso! – começou Remo que nunca foi de perde a calma.

-Se afaste das **nossas **garotas! – disse Tiago com uma falsa tranqüilidade.

-Dá sua irmã você pode claro! – disse Sirius agora – mais nada de pensar em praticar incesto!

-Ora o que é isso? – Felipe não estava nada contende pela brincadeira, depois disso ficou menos ainda. – Faço **o que** quiser e **com quem** quiser! E desde quando **elas** são suas garotas?

-Lipe vamos logo! – chamou Ana manhosa no fundo no fundo para chamar a atenção de Remo para si. Felipe olhou feio para eles e foi junto para as garotas. Ficou no meio, segurando a cintura da Lílian e da Ana para "provocar" os marotos.

-O que vocês estavam conversando? – perguntou Lílian enquanto eles andavam para o salão comunal com um pouco de pressa para dar tempo de tomarem banho e não se atrasarem para a próxima aula.

-Nada de mais... Vamos deixar essas coisas para a Reunião... Agora eu to cansado a pacas, pena que não vai dar para tirar um cochilo antes da aula!

-Ai nem me fala! – disse Ana bocejando – se pudesse mataria aula!

-Nem pense nisso mocinha! – advertiu Felipe como se fosse pai dela.

-Como eu disse se **pudesse** mais como não posso...

Aquele curto tempo serviu para alegrar os corações de todos, por um estante eles puderam relembrar o quanto era bom o gosto da chuva, o quanto era bom gritar, por mais que isso acabasse com a garganta. Lílian se sentia estranha agora por ter agido assim com Tiago. Uma hora eles se odiavam, outra sofriam um amor sofrido, outra esqueciam da existência do outro e agora agiam como velhos amigos entre suas rivalidades a parte.

Vai lá se entender... Talvez seja isso que transforme a vida mais gostosa e o amor mais bonito. Logo eles iriam acerta os ponteiros com os marotos. E Lílian contava que isso transformasse as coisas em uma competição quase amiga entre eles. Seria legal supera-los e mais legal ainda a forma da qual eles irão passar por isso!

**Continua...**

**N/A: Nããão me matem! 2 Semanas não foram postadas por eu ter tido insolação e 1 semana por esperar o capitulo betado o que não aconteceu!**

Acho que a minha beta esta doente, esperei por uma semana a Betagem do capitulo e nada, estão tive que postar assim mesmo por conta da demora. Gente pequei uma insolação de estourar bolha pelo corpo, pesso perdão pela demora, irei postar o proximo capitulo rapidamente, metade dele já esta escrito, irei postar no maximo na quarta para postar no domingo que vem e agilizar essa fic!

E ai gostaram desse cap? Foi SUPER gostoso de se escrever! E no proximo capitulo terá a conversa com os marotos para resolver tuda essa coisa logo, muitaaa coisa será esclarecida, espero que vocês estejam gostando da fic até agora e goste da conversa do prox capitulos e dos proximos...

**Resposta das Reviewes:**

Ms Sweet May: Muito Boa essa sua ideia de fazer uma competição para ver quem é que come mais, a Virginia ou a Alice... acho que vou colocar durante a fic!E espero ter conrrespondido as suas espectativas e ter feito esse capitulo legal por ser na chuva e tals! Me perdoa pela demora e num abandona a fic por favor!!!!

Illusioncore: Snape nem se fala, é um idiota, e esse plano das meninas de se fingirem de homem, só podia ter saido da cabecinha delas mesmo viu! Hauhauhau, como assim, vc Sacou ou não Sacou? Felipe não vai sobrer não... Sacou agora?Hauhauhau E vou pensar se vou deixar a fic ter 4000152023502 capitulos, vai depende das reviews e se eu parar de mosca pra att as fics né?

Stra. Wheezy: Num sei se o Felipe vai ficar magoadfo pela Lily não... E sabe, a garotinha que ia ser a Namorada do Felipe sumiu! Não me mando as informações e eu preciso, pq se ela não manda, VC vai ser a namorada dele:S! Mais num é? Faz seculos q eu to pedindo e num manda as informações! Torce pra ela num manda e vc ficar com o Felipe!!!!

Jehssik: O Snape nem vou perde meu tempo falando dele '¬¬! Ele é um babaca! E ainda bem que você gostou do outro capitulo, espero que você goste desse capitulo também!!!!! Desculpa a demora e eu recebi as suas informações sim, logo eu te coloco na outra fic, porém estou mudando de ideia... Talvez não seja com o Remus... Well Temos tempo ainda para pensar nisso! xD

Angelica B. Malfoy: Desculpa pela demora da Atualização e realmente o Felipe é lindo, talvez quem sabe eu posso fazer ele feliz com outra sem ser a Lily ou por um tempo até com ela? Pra saber continue lendo xD! Chantagem ridicula:P

**Procura-se Cissy Belly Black, desaparecida e não me mandou as informações sobre ela e NÃO DEIXOU REVIEW! **

**Bjokas a todas, novamente desculpas pela demora!**

**Tchau!**

**29/10/2006 - 22:40**


End file.
